Uzumaki Lonely Orphans Clan
by FraDiavolo
Summary: This story is based on a simple assumption : humans have mistaken "Tailed Beasts" as "Tailed Demons" due to wildness, anger and/or misunderstanding. Sometimes, a fox can befriend a human... When that occurs, its friendship will last... forever... Spoil til Ch. 650 Rating T for now, might move to M for violence
1. Chapter 1 : REM

Preface :

I read a lot of fanction on Naruto. Some of them presented some interesting points, and sometimes, I thought "Why is this NOT in the canon? It's logical..." And there were ideas of story changing that had a real meaning. I searched for this basic idea for a time, and I did not found what I wanted. So here is my attempt at it. I added some other ideas, some genuine, some I had reading other people's work, I will cite those I remember as much as I can, anyway, thanks to all those that write interesting stories (this does not include SasuHina SasuNaru, KakaSaku, KakaSasu, KakaNaru...).

I cannot assure you of anything in the story as it is writing itself most of the time, but I will try to keep it logical and coherent...

As a number of my (proof)readers might no be as familiar with Naruto as I am, I publish at the end of this chapter a list of terms that might prove useful for the reading. I will add missing terms in this chapter as long as the publication continues.

One last thing, I never pretended, and never would pretend to own Naruto or its Universe. I may create some character in this universe, but as much as I cannot disown the intellectual property, they will always be free to use for anyone, and I will consider them as the property of the Naruto Universe and not mine.

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

"_Talking in mind-scape"_

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

"**Demon Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : R.E.M. (Rapid Eye Movement sleep, period of the sleep where you dream)**

After a harsh day, where he has be fooled to steal a secret from Konoha by one of his teachers, Naruto has just received the hitai ate from Iruka, he is heading back to is home, a wide grin on his face.

"I did it! I am finally going to be a shinobi! Just wait Jiji, I'm coming for your hat dattebayo!"

After a bit of walking, the grin has faded as he is led by his toughts to what Mizuki told him earlier.

"It means that you are the Nine Tails Demon that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village."

'_Iruka-sensei says that I am not the fox, that I am Uzumaki Naruto. But he said that I was the Demon. what am I really? If I was a Demon in the past, will I know it? Maybe I will be a Demon again, I might hurt people then. I don't want to hurt the village, I want to protect it, so the people will acknowledge me._'

His steps has brought it home without him realizing. He quickly washed and got to bed, still bothered.

'_It is true that my cheeks looks like I have whiskers, like a fox would... After all I might truly be the Demon... I just have to stay nice to people and protect the village like Yondaime-sama have done, and then even if I am a Demon I will not hurt them. Yondaime-sama. I will be as great as you one day dattebayo!_'

Clenching his fist, he falls asleep, focused as never before on becoming the Hokage.

* * *

That night, he dreamed of a strange figure, the face like a carnival mask, white and red, the allure of a man, but with furry tails, tall. It was frightening the people it crossed.

But it was not a nightmare... The body of the sleeping boy was not shaking, its face was calm, even a little bit smiling...

* * *

"Retake it!" said a pissed old man seated behind a table.

"Hell no! If I am a demon, then I shall be looking like one!"

"You are no demon Naruto, you are..." This sentence will never see its end coming...

"FIGHT ME OLD MAN!"

* * *

Later that same day, leaving a clearing, a blond boy speaks to a black haired one.

"Starting tomorrow, I'm taking my first step as a ninja. But one day, I'll fight you for that Hokage title. I'll be looking forward to it, Konohamaru."

And then he left, thinking on his way home.

'_This is really going to be tough, Konohamaru, your adversary is a mighty demon... He, I can even be sarcastic while thinking now...'_

Arrived home, it was late.

"Tomorrow is my first ninja day, I should be top form. I might as well eat fast and go to bed."

And he does. Waiting for his instant ramen to cook and while eating, he thought about his next day...

'I hope I don't end up with this full of himself Uchiha Sasuke... Being with Kiba and Akamaru, or Shikamaru or Choji would be great, Shika is a bit lazy, but at least it will be fun.'

"Wait, there are 9 girls and we are 27... That means that there will surely be only 2 boys by team, and 1 girl to go with them... So I would like... Sakura-chan! Shikamaru would never bear her, she's way too loud... So I guess it will be Kiba... Well Sakura don't like him and Akamaru that much... She don't like much animals it seems... Erf, if she don't like animals, what about foxes?"

He prepared and got to bed.

_'Geez that all Demon thing is crazy... If even having Sakura-chan to acknowledge me is that much of a problem, the whole village will be really difficult. I should not stop, or I will end up destroying the village, again... And there will be no Yondaime-sama to kill me again..._'

Then he realized.

'Eh_ wait a minute! If I am the Demon that destroyed the village, then Yondaime-sama has not killed me... How could he make me a child when I was a Demon? Maybe if I find out I will be able to prevent being a Demon again. I will find out, so I will be able to protect everyone, even if they don't like me._'

On these mixed feelings, he drowned asleep.

* * *

At the same time, at the opposite side of the village, in the large Hyuuga compound, a young girl is leaning on her bed, staring at a picture of a blond boy looking her age.

'_Naruto-kun... I hope you will be able to graduate next year... If only I could be in the same team as you._'

Turning her head to see another picture, of a splendid woman with white eyes

"Kaasan, what should I do? Why are you not there?"

She drowned asleep, forgetting to place the picture back in its box, in the drawer.

After a long moment, a figure began to form in her mind, blurry at first, clearing slowly. Its hairdo seemed impressive, spiky.

'_Naruto-kun?_'

It size was not that of a child. The figure started to walk away, still blurry. Hinata, in her dream started to follow. The figure reached another one, with long hair. Once the first reached the second figure, it kissed it. A heavy beat sound started to ring in this empty mind-scape, it prevented Hinata from hearing what figures were saying to each other.

'_Does that mean that Naruto-kun prefers long hair?_'

A third figure, smaller, animal was coming fast from the side. Looking like a dog. When the woman saw it, she turned to it, knelt and stretched her arms to welcome it. It was a big dog, bigger than Akamaru, maybe bigger than the dog of the mother of Kiba-kun. And its tail, it was big, almost the same size as the rest of the dog. As the vision cleared a bit, Hinata frowned. It was not a dog, too thin, and it was not a giant tail, it was tails. Nine tails. And Naruto was petting its head. And then a ray of light appeared, illuminating the head of the woman. She was beautiful. Her hair was long as could be, flowing in the slight breeze. But it was not blue-ish hair. Plain bright RED!

She woke up in sweat, Naruto's picture torn in her hands

'_Why was Naruto-kun petting the Kyuubi?_'

'_Who was that woman?_' (grinding her teeth)

"Why was it not me?"

She sighed of despair, put the picture back in its hidden place and began to prepare for her last day at the academy

* * *

Naruto's sleep was not easy this time. His mind was full of question.

'_How did he do it?_'

'_Does demons eat ramen?_'

'_Why Jiji never told me?_'

'_Am I really a Demon?_'

"**You are no Demon, young boy**"

'_Who said that?_'

He realized that the place was not empty anymore. It looked like a sewer, or a basement ankle-high filled with troubled water.

"**Come here, I will answer what question I can**"

The voice came from a room on the left, unsure, Naruto entered. It was dark, but it was huge. In the middle, visible due to a light dropping from the unseen ceiling, a giant tag was locking giant doors made from shining vertical metal bars. While approaching, the light started to bright more, lighting the other side of the door. It looked clearly as a cage. But this cage was large enough to put a building in it. Instead, there was an animal. twice as big as the young boy standing on the outside of the cage. It was loved on the ground, untouched by the water. It was surprising, the bars were too spaced for this cage to be restraining the animal. As the step sounds approached, the animal raised its head, then stood up.

"**Welcome to my home, Naruto**"

_"You know my name? Where am I? Who are you?"_

Then he spotted the tails. Nine tails. checking the ears, the whiskers, the eyes, he confirmed it.

_"You are the Nine Tailed Demon, Kyuubi!"_

"**This is not completely the truth...**"

_"How come? How can it be partially true? You are or you are not, it is not possible to be and not be, no?"_

"**I am the Kyuubi no Yoko...**"

_"So you are"_

"**But I am not a Demon...**"

_"But the Kyuubi is the Nine Tailed Demon, no?"_

"**Can you please stop interrupting me, it is not polite. I am not a Demon, never was. It is just the human perception that is biased. At some time, when I was free, when I was wild, I destroyed human belongings and killed lot of them. They assumed I was a Demon because of my power. But I am not, and neither are the eight others so-called Tailed Demons.**"

_"Eight others?"_

"**One for each Great Animal Clan. I am the Tailed Beast of the Kitsune Clan, and as such, the leader of the Clan.**"

_"So if you are not a Demon, and me neither, what are you doing in this cage? and where are we?"_

"**We are somewhere inside of you. I was put here by your father, a great friend of mine, Minato**"

_"You know my father? Who is he? Where is he? How come he left me?"_

"**I knew him. I am sorry kid but he did not left you, he died, alongside my dearest Kushina, your mother, while they were protecting you, and saving my life from slavery, and your village from destruction. I am in this cage to be protected from the same threat that made me attack Konoha, and to help you grow stronger.**"

_"I... see..."_

"**I know it is hard to handle, that's why I sought you in your dreams. I have seen what you have endured, how you fought, how you survived all these years, through your eyes. I could not call you til you knew I was there. Now we will try to make things easier. Your parents were my friends, my only human friends, and as such, I will take care of you as much as I can.**"

_"Thank you Kyuubi-san"_

"**You can drop the honorific, and you can call me Kurama when we are here.**"

_"Alright, Kurama"_

"**We will have to be careful. You should not change your behavior too much so the village does not notice I am talking to you, or they will try to destroy us.**"

_"OK Kurama."_

"**Now, go back to sleep. After tonight, we will be able to talk to each other all the time. Sleep well, young Naruto.**"

_"Good Night Kurama."_

Some time afterward, a troubled Naruto emerged from the depth of sleep.

"What a strange dream."

"**It was not a dream, young Naruto.**"

"Kurama?"

"**Don't call my name out loud! In fact, don't speak to me out loud. Just think of speaking to me.**"

'_Is it working?_'

"**Indeed**."

'_Amazing!_'

"**Aren't you running late?**"

"CRAP! The academy!"

* * *

Hokage Tower at dawn

In the office of the Hokage, stood 9 Jounins hearing their affected teams.

"Team 10, Sarutobi Asuma, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji. Now If you don't have any comments, you are dismissed. Meet your team at the academy by noon."

8 jounins turned to leave. The only to stand behind was Yuuhi Kurenai, a fresh jounin with bright red eyes, black hair and wearing a short dress made of a long strip of white cloth with a black band paint in the middle, wrapped a bit tightly around her body, over a mesh shirt.

"A comment Kurenai?"

"Yes, you known I wanted to create a specialized team on tracking, and I was hoping to switch Inuzuka Kiba from Team 7."

"Call back Hatake Kakashi please" said the Hokage to its secretary. Then to Kurenai. "As the team has been assigned, I can only accept if Kakashi agrees".

Knock on the door

"Come in, Kakashi. Kurenai if you mind."

"Yes Hokage-sama. Kakashi, I would like to create a specialized team for tracking, therefore, I would like to switch Inuzuka Kiba from your team against Uzumaki Naruto from mine."

"I kinda hope to work with him and his ninken and my summons...", replied Kakashi.

"Sorry Kurenai, but I can only allow it if both of you agrees to the change." Stated the old leader.

While she turned to face the Hokage, an orange book slid between two sheets of the cloth tape wrapped on her back, for only Kakashi to see, and said :

"I am sure we can find an agreement, Hokage-sama"

"I will try the young Uzumaki" said Kakashi sliding something into an inner pocket of his jounin vest and going for the door.

* * *

Dictionnary :

Hokage : The chief of Konohagakure no Sato  
Kazekage : The chief of Sunagakure no Sato  
Mizukage : The chief of Kirigakure no Sato  
Tsuchikage : The chief of Iwagakure no Sato  
Raikage : The chief of Kumogakure no Sato  
Mizu no Kuni : Water country  
Kiri : Kirigakure no Sato, Village hidden in the mist, in Mizu no kuni  
Kaminari no Kuni : Lightning country  
Kumo : Kumogakure No Sato, Village hidden in the clouds, in Kaminari no Kuni  
Tsuchi no Kuni : Earth country  
Iwa : Iwagakure no Sato, Village hidden in the rocks, in Tsuchi no Kuni  
Kaze no Kuni : Wind country  
Suna : Sunagakure no Sato, Village hidden in the sand, in Kaze no Kuni  
Ame : Amegakure no Sato, village hidden in the rain, in the rain coutry  
Kusa : Kusagakure no Sato, village hidden in the grass, in the grass country  
Taki : Takigakure no Sato, village hidden in the waterfall, in the warterfall country  
Kawa : Kawa no Kuni, River country  
Ta no Kuni : Rice country  
Oto : Otogakure no Sato, village hidden in the sound, in Ta no Kuni  
Uzu : Uzu no Kuni, Whirlpool country  
Uzushio : Uzushiogakure no Sato, village hidden by Whirling Tides, in Uzu no Kuni  
Hi no Kuni : Fire country  
Konoha : Konohagakure no Sato, village hidden in the leaves, in Hi no Kuni

Gaki : "Brat" in Japanese

Jiji : Familiar term used for a grand-father  
Jutsu : Techniqua  
Anbu : Special Forces of a Ninja Village  
genin : Low rank ninja  
chuunin : Middle rank ninja  
jounin : High rank ninja  
shinobi : male ninja  
kunoichi : female ninja  
ninken : dog ninja

Shodaime : "First" surname of the first Hokage  
Nidaime : "Second"  
Sandaime : "Third"  
Yondaime : "Fourth"

Juuken : Gentle Fist, Taijutsu style of the Hyuuga Clan  
Ninjutsu : Ninja Techniques, real techniques allowing user to do almost anything  
Taijutsu : Body Techniques, techniques involving martial arts  
Genjutstu : Illusion Techniques, techniques allowing user to do almost anything but in an illusiory way.  
Kenjutsu : Sword Techniques, swordmanship, techniques involving the handling of a sword of any kind.  
Fuuinjutsu : Sealing Techniques, techniques sealing various things in another thing.  
Bloodline : Special abilities transmitted by the blood.  
Dojutsu : Eye ability transmitted as a Bloodline  
Byakugan : Dojutsu of the Hyuuga clan, able to see chakra flow and all around the user.  
Sharingan : Dojutsu of the Uchiha clan, able to see jutsu, predict movements and perform high grade genjutsu  
Rinnegan : Dojutsu of the Sage of the Six paths

Suiton : Water Release for elemental jutsu  
Fuuton : Wind Release for elemental jutsu  
Katon : Fire Release for elemental jutsu  
Doton : Earth Release for elemental jutsu  
Raiton : Lightning Release for elemental jutsu  
Hyoton : Ice Release for elemental jutsu (combination of Water and Wind)  
Mokuton : Wood Release for elemental jutsu (combination of Earth and Water)  
Yoton : Lava Release for elemental jutsu (combination of Fire and Earth)  
Ranton : Storm Release for elemental jutsu (combination of Lightning and Water)

Futton : Boil Release for elemental jutsu (combination of chakra : energy used for jutsus  
Bunshin no Jutsu : Clone Technique, a ninjutsu that create an intangible copy of the user.  
Suiton : Suian no Jutsu : Water Realease : Water Bullet, a flow of water is expelled from the mouth of the user towards a target  
Fuuton : Daitoppa : Wind Release : Great Breakthrough, a gust of wind that rushes forward.  
Kaiten : Hakkeshoo Kaiten, Eight Trigram Palms Revolving Heaven, Juuken technique defending the user.  
Juuho Sooshiken : Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, a Juuken technique that creates a halo of chara takes the form a lion head around each hand of the user before he charges an opponent.  
Hakke Sanjuuni Shoo : Eight Trigrams Thirty-two palms, Juuken technique used to close 32 tenketsu in the body of an opponent in waves (2, 2, 4, 8, and 16)  
Hakke Rokujuuyon Shoo : Eight Trigrams Sixty-four palms, Juuken technique used to close 64 tenketsu in the body of an opponent in waves (2, 2, 4, 8, 16 and 32)  
Hakke Hyaku Nijuuhachi Shoo : Eight Trigrams Sixty-four palms, Juuken technique used to close 128 tenketsu in the body of an opponent in waves (2, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32 and 64)


	2. Chapter 2 : Team Meeting

_I am re-using an idea from Fanfiction writer Howard Blake in his story "The Son of the Yellow Flash". Explications of what it is should be done by characters when it is explained to everyone (not to destroy the surprise)._

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

"_Talking in mind-scape"_

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

"**Demon Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Team Meeting**

After running for a while, Naruto arrived on time at the academy. His class room is half empty and got some serious looks from all students there, except one blushing at the surprise, but hidden in her hands.

_'Naruto-kun has really passed the test? Maybe I can … ' _And then she turned tomato-red till she was able to calm herself.

Approaching its usual place, at the back of the room, near a boy looking asleep in his arms, his hairdo making it look like a pineapple was placed in its arms. When he sat, the boy looked at the blonde not exactly surprised but a bit questioned.

"How come you are here Naruto? Didn't you failed the test?"

"Do you really think that they could withstand not having me in the shinobi ranks? They have seen just how awesome I can be"

"troublesome" And the boy's head drop again in its arms.

"**That's a lazy one you got here... He does looks like another one your mother worked with some times... Lazy as a cat, but a brilliant mind... If this one is as much intelligent as he is lazy, keep him close to you..."**

_'He seems quite intelligent, but I hardly think he will try to think... Too troublesome...'_

"**Never judge a book by its cover, young Naruto"**

_'Deception is one of the most valuable assets of a ninja.'_

"**You never know when someone is hiding something..."**

_'I'll keep him under watch then...'_

On this a growling sound rose, coming from the corridor. Like a load of animals rushing seeking an escape from predators. Two girls tried to enter the room at the same time, arguing violently about who will be first. The one with blond long hair bumped her shoulder on the wall, and therefore, lost. The one with pink hair exulted.

"I won, that's the power of True Love for you, Ino-pig!" And then she started to hurry for a seat in the middle of the room.

"**What in Kami's name is that? Aren't kunoichi supposed to be silent and stealth? Almost as discreet as your Kill-Me-Jumpsuit..."**

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Said Naruto raising from his seat

"**Tell me you're joking..."**

"Shut up Naruto you're not even supposed to be here, go annoy someone else"

"..."

"**At least you have no chance, that's good to hear."**

_'Aren't you supposed to be my friend, and not laugh at my miseries?'_

In the room, a sound of a violent punch is heard as long as a shout "Go away Ino-pig I won the right to be close to Sasuke-kun!"

"**I am your friend, but being rejected by this pink banshee is not a misery, it's a benediction... Why don't you look for a real kunoichi?"**

_'Well, at least, Sakura answer me, and don't look at me with disgusted eyes'_

"**... Oh … sorry about that Kit … "**

_' … '_

Somewhere in the room, only one girl is looking at the young blond, with pleading eyes, as he looks more and more stern at being rejected by her pink comrade

_'Naruto-kun...'_

A few moments later, An adult enters the room. He is wearing the classic chuunin attire, a dark blue sweat shirt and pants, alongside a green Flak Jacket. He has brown hair, tied badly behind his head, and a large scar, crossing his nose like a cross.

"Silence everyone, grab a seat and listen."

"Today, is your last day here at the academy. You will be assigned to a Jounin sensei and a Team. You will be grouped by 3 to form a 4-man cell."

"When I have told you who your teammates will be, regroup and try to learn to know each other, because these teammates will be yours for most of your lives."

"Now, Team One..."

"Team Seven, under Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba..."

"Oh crap" mumble a young boy with red fangs on his cheeks, while his white puppy mourned on its lap.

"... and Uchiha Sasuke"

"YES! TRUE LOVES WINS IT ALL!" 'Take that Ino-Pig!'

**'Glad we don't have to bear with her...'**

"Team Eight, under Yuuhi Kurenai. Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto"

_'I... I...'_ Eyes wide opened and shooting stars, the girl seemed to have the stomach filled with butterflies. _'I get to be with Naruto-kun'_

The boy looked around him to check his new team.

_'Shino is the guy with the cool bugs. Hinata... Hinata... the girl with the white eyes, isn't she?'_

"**She's a Hyuuga, so it could only be her."**

_'Why is she looking at me with this strange look?'_

_**'That is interesting'**_ **"I don't know Kit, maybe we'll find out later... Keep focused on the sensei"**

"as last year's Team 9 is still around, Team 10, led by Sarutobi Asuma. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji."

"Why did she get the cool Sasuke when I'm stuck with the lazy and the f... heavy eating one, Iruka-sensei, it's not fair!"

"That's the power of True Love, you pig!"

"**I am SO relieved you are with a quiet one..."**

"Your sensei will come and pick you up before noon. Til then, learn from each other. It was a pleasure to teach you all these years." And he puffed out of the room.

Team started to group, and a curious Naruto raise up and walk to where the other two are.

As Shino is doing the same thing, they both meet up at Hinata's seat.

"Hey Shino, hey, Hinata, seems we are together."

"Ohayo, Shino-kun, Na... Naruto-kun" said the girl, blushing.

"Logical." said the precise Aburame.

"Uh? What do you mean, Shino? We never associated much together, no?"

"A taijutsu and surveillance specialist, a mid range and information specialist and a power guy that spends chakra like candy, a balanced team that can round up lots of missions... Logical association..."

Some jounins entered the room, making the Aburame turn to watch them.

"Na... Naruto-kun, i-if you d-don't m-m-mind, I... I want t-to ask you so-some-thing after..." it was almost a whisper, but even saying it, she was nearly fainting, and blood was filling her cheeks, making it look lite a full grown tomato.

A bunch of teams left with their jounin-senseis, while a young blond, dressed in a full orange jumpsuit, is a little bit dumbfounded looking at a girl blushing like her life is depending on it.

"Okay Hinata-chan, I will wait for you." He was wearing one of his trademark grins.

'_It seems Hinata is finally making a move after all these years. Maybe this team will be a bit awkward after all_' The bug user had heard all of it, but did not flinched or made a move making it look like he had not.

After a bit of time, a pair of jounins entered the room. A man and a woman.

The man is brown haired, with a beard and a smoke is coming out of his mouth.

"Team 10 is with me." and he left the room.

Three children ran trough the room to follow their new sensei.

The woman is black haired, with red eyes and she is wearing cloth bands forming a dress.

"There has been a last minute change on Team 7 and 8. Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Yo" "bark" These sound came from a boy and the dog on its head.

"You are part of Team Eight with Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata"

"A... A... Ano..." a stuttering whisper, coming from a girl, while gravity is taking the best on her knees.

"Hinata!" The blond next to her, while slightly stunned, has catch her fainting and moved to grab her mid-height.

"Na..." the girl fainted before finishing the thought.

"Hinata-chan?! HELP! HINATA-CHAN IS HAVING A BIG PROBLEM!"

The woman jounin was immediately on their side, checking the girl vitals.

"Don't worry, young boy, she will be fine, leave her to me."

"O-OK sensei."

He leaved the girl in her arms and continued.

"Sensei... What about me?"

"Come again?"

"You said I was not part of Team 8..."

"You're Uzumaki Naruto, then. You are part of Team 7, with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura"

"NO! I would rater have the dogs instead of this annoying useless bastard!" A pink haired girl shouted through the room, making the blond frown.

'_Poor boy, I made his life a misery._'

'_Making a team with these will be a pain in the ass._' Someone, outside, hidden was thinking.

"Team 8, with me." She left, a girl in her arms, and two boys trailing, one with a dog on his head.

The room emptied itself slowly, til 3 children were left alone. One boy with black hair, a bored smirk on his face. One girl with pink hair, looking blissfully to the black-haired boy. The last one, a boy, looked stern, empty, like betrayed. After a time, a white-haired man showed its head through the door.

"Meet me on the top of the building." And disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The three raised from their chairs, two of them rushed, the last one walked, to the door.

"**Don't worry Kit. All will be fine.**"

'_Are you sure? She never was so... so... She hates me... Hinata-chan was so... different..._'

"**Stay focused for now, your sensei is evaluating you all the time, you have to make a good impression.**"

'_Aye. I will try. Wait, what is this noise?_'

A grumbling noise was coming from the staircase where he was heading. Walking up, he found the two others tied by one foot to the ceiling.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"**Don't rush Kit. Look for traps**"

'_Never act impulsively. Gather the necessary information before taking action._'

"**Exactly.**"

The blond boy stopped walking up the stairs and looked around him, slowly testing each step before putting a foot on it. He grabbed two shuriken and thrown them to free the other two.

They felt to the floor, and rushed to the door at the top of the stairs.

"No problem". The boy looked at the closing door and continued to walk, precautiously and passed the door.

'So this one did not fall to a trap.' The white haired jounin was waiting for him, the two other children in front of him.

"Come here so we can start".


	3. Chapter 3 : Genin Test

_Let it be known that I don't own Naruto..._

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

"_Talking in mind-scape"_

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

"**Demon Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Genin Test**

"OK, let's begin with some introductions"

"What do you want to know" Asked a pink haired kunoichi to the white-haired jounin.

"How about... Likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that."

"Why don't you show us an example?" the girl again.

"Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future...? Hmmm... Well I have a lots of hobbies..."

"So all we learned is his name?" still the girl.

"Pinky, your turn."

"Aye! I'm Haruno Sakura, the thing I like is, well the person I like is (looks to Sasuke), my dream for the future is (looks to Sasuke while blushing), the thing I dislike is Naruto, my hobbies are (looks to Sasuke)"

'_Girl at this age..._'

"Blacky, what about you?"

"Hn. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things that I dislike but I don't really like anything. And it not a dream but my goal. I will kill a certain man and revive my clan."

'_As expected_'

"Blondy?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen, I dislike the 3 minutes it takes to cook ramen, and the people that judge without knowing other people. My dream is to become Hokage and have all the people of the village acknowledge my existence! Hobbies... Pranks I guess..."

Sakura puffed a little on the Hokage part, but only Kakashi noted.

"Ok, enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow. Meet me at training field at 6 on training ground 7. You will forgo my test to check if you are able to become a genin, or if you go back to the academy."

The three frowned and started to sweat heavily.

"Wh... What do you mean... Aren't we already genins?" Naruto said.

"**Calm down Kit, don't let too much emotion fill you judgment**"

'_But I cannot go back to the academy!_'

"**Have you already failed? Where is your fighting spirit?**"

'_Never give up. That's the only way anyone can get stronger. Yeah..._'

"It's a super difficult surviving exam with a failure rate of over 66%. Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will become genins."

'_I might not end up with Sasuke-kun?_'

"See you tomorrow at 6." On which Kakashi poofed away.

"See ya." Sasuke rose and left, walking slowly.

Still shocked, Sakura did not see him leave, but realized shortly that he was not there anymore.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun!" She rose and left running trying to catch up to the boy, without a word for the last boy present on the roof.

"So, the only thing I have to do, is to win against these two to stay a genin... That sounds so not the spirit of the village... Maybe it is to give us some fighting spirit... I will have to win..."

'_**You are right Kit, this is not the spirit, but I will not tell you... Think for yourself...**_'

'_Hey, Kurama, there is plenty of time til the night, why don't we go train a little bit?_'

"**That's a good idea, use the field 7, so you can also check the place before your test...**"

'_Kurama, you are the best! If I know the field I can have an advantage over Sasuke and Sakura!_'

He rose and rushed to the training field.

* * *

On the training field 8, Yuuhi Kurenai and its 3 graduated students where facing. Another woman was beside her. She was shorter, wearing a tan overcoat over a mesh body suit and an orange skirt, overall not hiding much of her curvacious body.

"So the purpose of this test is to touch me. I will not move from the position I am in. Only Anko there will be in charge of protecting me. The first to succeed will pass. The other two go back to the academy. You have 2 hours, Go!"

The three children split and ran to hiding.

'This is not logical. We cannot win against a jounin, even not moving, so against two, there is no sense. There should be an inner meaning'

"Ikke, Akamaru!" A boy shoot out of the forest, with a dog running aside. They split before arriving to Anko but a kunai planted in front of the dog. Forced to dodge, Akamaru approached the woman, who sent a snake, coming from her arm to ensnare and disable him. Kiba, not letting his partner die jumped to disable the snake and grab the dog, retreating for now.

While the other boy was fighting, Shino had sent bugs to find Hinata and found her in a bush not far. He reached her.

"Hinata, there is something wrong in there."

"Aye, it is too difficult for any of us. Maybe I can have a chance against her, but not alone..."

"We should work together, and when we have disabled the freak in front, we touch Kurenai-sensei at the same time. This should void the rule."

"Aye! But it would be easier with Kiba-kun to help us."

"For now, we will wait til he gets out of the field, we cannot reach him..."

"How do we plan it?"

"I will make a bug clone of me, and you will get out of here with him. We engage the fight while I make my bugs feed on her chakra and take care of her snakes. You as much as possible of her tenketsu. That should suffice..."

"Okay"

While they where talking, Kiba and Akamaru had transformed as two similar figures looking like an animal version of Kiba, and were trying to attack Anko who parried every attack without much difficulties, and after a counter, sent both of them flying to the forest.

On her left, appeared two figures, the two other children had come out of their hiding to team her up.

She rushed to attack them, forgetting a detail. At a few feet, she heard the girl shouting "Byakugan!" and stopped "fuck!" but it was to late, the girl was attacking and she had to prevent any attack to land. She lost track of the boy, and understood fast that bugs were starting to run over her body. This little instant of distraction was enough for Hinata to land a hit on her right arm. She jumped out of the way to prevent anymore damage, her neck was starting to hitch, she had to calm down.

* * *

On the field 7, Naruto was fighting a wooden post.

"**Stop Kit, you are doing wrong there!**"

'_What you mean?_'

"**Lower your knees, and when you punch, push with your feet while rotating your body a little, and keep you forearm and fist aligned. You will have more power and less strain.**"

'_If you say so..._'

He tried and the first punch made the post crack.

"Whoaaa!"

'_You are a great teacher Kurama!_'

"**This is just basic, but you are quite impressive... Seems like your self-training was not efficient for your style, but really worked your strength.**"

'_He he..._'

"**Now, try the same move, but putting a bit of chakra in every muscle you use.**"

He did. The wooden post gained a hole, a bit bigger than Naruto's fist.

"**Hey, be careful, I said a little bit of chakra!**"

'_Well that was a little!_'

"**OK, we will have to work on that too...**"

'_What is this?_'

"**I don't know, it feels strange...**"

'_It feel like someone is calling..._'

'_Always trust in your instincts._'

"From there!"

He rushed to the position he thought the feeling was coming from

* * *

On training field 8, Anko was having a rough time against Hinata and Shino's bugs.

In the mean time, Kiba had woken up and was sneaking the coated lady to find Kurenai-sensei which could not be found.

Anko was panting, but Hinata too, and the bugs were having a problem fighting against the two snakes Anko had wrapped around her shoulders.

* * *

Naruto had to go trough a forest, he was going as fast as possible. As he got nearer, the calling seamed stronger, and more and more, it sounded like a call for help.

When he arrived near the border of the forest

"**Be careful Kit, anything can be there**"

'_Never act impulsively. Gather the necessary information before taking action._'

He stopped to look at the clearing. There was a woman, with two big snakes fighting a girl, and the calling was definitely coming from there. Then he recognize the girl.

Crossing his fingers, he said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", and there was 10 of him.

* * *

Hinata was still focused on Anko, but she knew she was not going to last much. Her opponent had taken two blows, but she was still so much stronger than her. She was glad Shino's bugs where there to occupy and distract her, but she doubted this would suffice.

She frown when she heard a scream.

"LEAVE HINATA-CHAN ALONE!" and a handful of orange boys dropped on Anko.

Another one appeared at the side of the younger girl.

"Let's finish her together, Hinata-chan, you have to do your own justice."

She nodded, not understanding everything, and blushing a bit.

Anko had disposed of all the clones fast, but she did not escape unscathed.

And then she saw the two children coming at her, and the mass of bugs surrounding them.

She had no time to respond, and felt to the floor overwhelmed by kicks, touches of the Gentle Fist and chakra depletion.

"I WON, I WON, I FOUND HER FIRST!" Was heard from the center of the clearing, where Kiba was jumping on site.

"What?" said at the same time Naruto, Hinata and Shino who got out of the forest.

"She is there, loosers." and then extended his arm like touching something invisible.

Upon which Kurenai appeared in a blur.

"This is much unexpected. Come with me Kiba." Then she walked to the group, kneeling to check Anko.

She was fine, waking up at the moment she touched her.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I was just taking it easy, to make them think they won."

"Fine. Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I felt a call for help coming from here, and I came... I found Hinata-chan fighting this woman and I jumped to help..."

"A call for help?" asked Kurenai, while the other children where dumbfounded and Anko thinking.

"I don't understand either, it was like something in me telling me that someone was in danger there. I think it was Hinata-chan, but I don't know how."

"Kurenai, maybe we should talk to Hiruzen-sama." said Anko to her friend.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, and now would be a great moment."

"OK. Shino, Kiba, we meet here tomorrow at 8. Naruto-kun, Hinata, you come with us. No talking."

"Hai!" said all the children.

And they left to the Hokage tower.


	4. Chapter 4 : A Stuttering Contest

_Hi, thanks all for the reviews and comments, I really appreciate that you take the time to read my work and comment it. As I said to some of you I am working to improve my grammar so Iif any of you find mistakes that burn their eyes, please let me know. I will correct right away and try not to do it again :) . For all followers, my apologies for the number of updates that are made on the published chapters it's all the correction that needs to be done, but only on the grammar and spelling, not on the story itself._

_As usual, Naruto and its universe belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and any adjonction that I may create are open to usage to anyone._

_WARNING : STARTING FROM THIS CHAPTER ARE SOME REAL SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO ARE UP TO CHAPTER 440 OF THE MANGA._

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

"_Talking in mind-scape"_

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

"**Demon Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : A Stuttering Contest**

In the Hokage tower, in the waiting room, a boy and a girl were waiting.

"Na... Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Ea... Earlier, di... did you really ca... came to save m... me?"

"I did not really knew what was calling... But I will not let my friends in troubles."

"Thank you, Na... Naruto-kun"

"Why were you fighting this woman? And who is she?"

"She... She is Mitarashi Anko, a friend of Ku... Kurenai-sensei. She was there to help for our genin test."

"Your test? I interrupted your test? That's why I am here with you! They are gonna complain to Jiji that I screwed... "

"You did it for good reasons, I am sure there will be no problems"

"Trust me, I made a lot of pranks, and I got scolded a few times, it really look like one. I better defend myself from minute 1, it usually ease it a little."

"If you say so, I will try to help..."

"Thanks Hinata-chan, but I'd rater keep you out of trouble, I assume my actions and you are not at fault here."

The door for the Hokage office opened and Kurenai waved for him to come.

Naruto rose from his chair and went inside.

"Jiji I swear I did not know that it was their genin exam! I just felt a call for help and I went! You always tell that we should help comrades when they are in danger!"

"Calm down kiddo" Anko said.

"Please don't punish him! Naruto-kun did nothing wrong he just wanted to help me!"

'_Since when did she stopped stuttering?_' All the adults thought alike...

"Calm down, both of you" Anko started again. "Naruto, you are the second person in my life to come to my help. If anyone ever bother you for that, I'll take care of it, whoever it is, even Hiruzen-sama here."

"But I... I th.. thought he was co... coming for m... me?"

'_That's more like it_' Kurenai was now recognizing her student.

"Well, he was, and he was not. Allow me to explain." Continued the snake kunoichi. "The call was mine. It was not willingly, but it was me. But, upon seeing the situation, he chose to help you."

"But, how did you do it?" Naruto asked.

"Minato-otousan put a seal on me so I can call for help in... certain conditions..." replied Anko.

"Anko, you should..."

"Minato? Like my father?"

All adults were stunned.

"How do you know this name?" Asked the Hokage.

"Well..."

"Minato? Like Namikaze Minato?" It was Hinata's turn to speak, which cause Anko to smile, the Hokage to facepalm, while Kurenai was fully stunned.

"Wait you mean that..."

"STOP!" shouted the Hokage, making everybody to freeze. Quickly he performed a bunch of hand seals to activate the privacy seals and lock the door.

"For everybody in this room, what I will tell now is a S-class secret. Naruto, this is also your story. Before I explain you this, you have to understand some things. If we have hidden your parents identity, it is because they both had a lots of enemies, and the only way to prevent them to come and kill you was to hide you."

"So Yondaime-sama was my father?"

"Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Yondaime Hokage, yes."

"**And my friend**"

"He is still hated by Iwa for what append during the war. They would not like a memento of his actions. That's why this is so much of a secret."

"He saved me when I was much in need, and he treated me like his daughter when everybody saw me like a monster or a traitor. If you are his son, then you are not a lone child anymore, otouto." Anko added the move to the talk and hugged Naruto, his face was full of tears.

"We planned not to tell you before you were able to defend yourself against major threats. But, how did you know his name?"

"**Careful Kit**"

"Well... My... friend... told me..."

"Who is this friend? Only a handful of people know this and none of them are your age..."

Naruto looked anxiously at Hinata, whose attitude had nearly not changed at all, she was still looking at him like she did not want to be seen, but she was trying to sustain his stare, and her eyes had a strange look, like full of admiration.

"I... He... "

"**What's the problem Kit?**"

'_Hinata is nice and all, I don't want her to flee me thinking I am a demon..._'

"**Take my word Kit, she will not flee... Ask her if you doubt...**"

Naruto blushed, which picked the curiosity of Hinata, who found it cute, and blushed as well.

"Hi... Hina.. ta-chan"

"Y.. Yes, Na... Naruto-kun?"

'Is it a stuttering contest?' Anko was clearly ecstatic seeing her new young brother and the young girl trying to handle their feelings.

"You are the first friend I've got my age..."

She blushed some more.

"And I... I don't want to hurt you..."

"I... I know you won't..."

"But there is... something... I have to tell..."

"Naruto, I know it is a hard time, but if there is someone out there knowing your secrets we need to know fast..." Said the Hokage, who could as well have talked to the wall.

"Hinata, on the day Kyuubi attacked..."

"The night you... were born..."

"You know?"

She nodded, her eyes still hanged to his, but her face had reached a shade of red rarely seen.

"Yondaime, my father... Did not kill Kyuubi..."

"Naruto..." Sandaime said, a bit anxious...

"It is not possible to kill a power that big... So he gave his life, to seal it... He seal it in the only vessel available... Me"

He had broken the stare a long time ago, she was still looking deeply in his eyes, but he was too afraid...

"The Kyuubi... is in you?"

He nodded, still looking to the ground like it was the best of hiding places.

"So, he cannot attack anymore..."

He raised his eyes a little, seeing she was still there and not mad.

She made a step to come at arms reach, and raised her hand.

He reacted like she was going to punch him, and moved to a defensive position, anyway she moved her hand to reach his cheek, and placed it there.

"So you are the hero that keep us out of harm's way... And you are the hero that saved me twice already..."

His eyes rose to meet hers, and she hugged him tight.

"You always been, and will always be my hero. Nothing can take that from my eyes." She was now whispering in his ear.

"A few years ago, older boys tried to bully me and you came to save me. Ko-san did not trust that you were helping so we just went away, but I know it was you, and I watched you since then. I... liked you since then"

His face was now a waterfall, soaking her shoulder, but his arms had moved to hug Hinata back.

"I lwike ywou, Hwinatwa-chwan..."

Her heart was already rushing, it was too much... She fainted, in his arms...

"Hinata-chan? HINATA-CHAN!"

Kurenai was already checking her. She winked at him.

"I don't know what you said her, Romeo, but she took it way too well for her own good..."

"What that mean? Is she alright? I did not killed her, please..."

"No she is fine, look at her face... nobody dies with this kind of smile... Help me put her on a seat..."

Waiting for Hinata to be rested, the old Hokage began to speake again.

"Naruto, this does not explain who told you about your father..."

"He told me about my mom too, Kushina... He never told me their names... It is Kyuubi..."

"WHAT!" The Hokage rose from his seat.

"He is not bad! He was forced to attack! He was a friend of Minato and Kushina before that..."

"Naruto do you know how dangerous it is to talk to a demon?"

"He is not a Demon! … Just a beast... And he was abused to attack us..."

"Come again?"

"He was forced by a man to attack us, a man with creepy eyes..."

'Creepy eyes? It's either a Sharingan or a Rinnegan, he will not call creepy the eyes of Hinata. That means bad things' The brain of the old man was rushing to look for possibilities.

"OK, I will have to think about this. Naruto, be careful until we are sure there is no problem in talking to the fox".

"fox" the rested girl was smiling and somehow speaking in her "sleep".

Kurenai used this time to speak.

"So, about what append this afternoon. We will discuss, Hokage-sama and me about what is to be done."

Someone knocked at the door.

"Naruto, can you bring Hinata in the room on the side, over there, and wait for us in silence?"

Naruto nodded and grabbed Hinata, bridal style and headed to the second room. There he sat her on a couch and waited by her side.

* * *

"Enter! Ah, Kakashi, we were waiting for you. How is your team?"

"Well, I would not call that a team per se... Sasuke care about nothing, Sakura cares about nothing but Sasuke, and seem to hate Naruto, and Naruto looks a bit more open, but he don't seem to be motivated at anything besides eating... Aside from a miracle, these three will not pass the test tomorrow... But it seems the council want Sasuke to pass no matter what, so that will surely mean an early death for them..."

"Do you think it would be better with the team as it was designed first?" Asked the old man.

"I cannot tell, but the Inuzuka clan as a strong pack mind so it may have been a small advantage to help the other two to work together, while Naruto, being an orphan, is more used to rely on himself..."

"Kurenai, I think your idea for a Tracking team is quite interesting, but I still think it would be better for these two teams to be more balanced. And I don't like to send the village children to certain death, so I will undo the decision of yesterday. Kiba will return to team 7, and Naruto to team 8. Kakashi, inform Kiba of this change so he can be at your test tomorrow. Kurenai, you tell Naruto."

"Aye, Hokage-sama" Both jounin accepted together.

"Kakashi, you are dismissed. Anko, I have a special task for you."

Kakashi left without hearing the end of this.

"I want you to train Naruto to repair the damage done at the academy. He has been more than doomed by some teachers, and his lack are too important to ignore."

"My pleasure, sir." said Anko with a grin.

"Kurenai, get your genins and start working. See with Anko to adjust your plannings and maybe with Hyuuga and Aburame clans so Hinata and Shino can have this time to work on their clan knowledge."

* * *

On training field 8, 7h50 am, Kurenai is waiting for her genin to arrive.

Hinata is the first to arrive, 5 minutes earlier. Shino arrive bang in time, while Naruto is a bit late...

"Sorry I somehow took the wrong path..."

'Naruto? So Kiba is no more with us... Teamwork? That seems logical' thought the bug user.

"Great you are all here. After the little test of yesterday, Hokage-sama decided to undo his decision and put back the teams as they were. So Naruto will be with us."

Hinata was harboring a great smile which she totally forgot to try to hide.

"For the first week, we will train together every day, working on teamwork and assimilating basic formations, signals and also seeing how we can adapt our different fighting styles to not interfere with one another. I will also allocate you some time so you can train by yourself, specially, Hinata and Shino, you can use this time to perfect your clan techniques. Naruto, you will have to train by yourself, but Anko will help you on this. After the first week, we will be doing missions and training every day, still allowing time for personal training."

All three nodded to mark their approval.

"For now, as you have worked together, do you have some ideas of how your styles can match?"

"There are some patterns I thought of. Hinata being a full contact, she ought to be in front or guarding tightly a protected person, Naruto is usually a mid/close fighter while I am more a support. You are either for support or action if the danger is to big for us to handle in which case Naruto and I act as support and Hinata covers our back." Shino pushed back his glasses after one of the longest sentences he pulled since they knew him.

"I also thought of a way to incorporate Shino's support for me and Hinata-chan... If your bugs hides under our clothes at the very beginning, we can act as relay for your attacks, bringing them closer to their target while remaining unseen." Said Naruto.

Shino raised an eyebrow, which demonstrated his great surprise

'Not only he uses -chan after Hinata's name, but he also is not a little afraid at the idea of having bug under his clothes. This boy is full of surprises'

"I am not sure this will work fine with Jyuuken... Kaiten requires that I blow chakra through all the ports of my skin... But it might be great with you, Naruto-kun. Maybe we should also teach some basics of our taijutsu styles to Naruto-kun, so using his clones, he can Henge some into us and make it look like we all are able to have a mass of clones..."

'_And she is not really stuttering anymore. What happened?_'

"That are some great ideas, let's see if we can put them together."

And then, started the training...


	5. Chapter 5 : Training Begins

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

"_Talking in mind-scape"_

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

"**Demon Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Training begins**

Late in the evening, on a training ground.

A boy, wearing a flashy orange suit is laid on the ground, breathing hard. Beside him, a young woman with purple hair is sat, nearly as sweaty as the boy, but wearing a smile and emitting a slight laughter tainted by a bit of malice.

"Your taijutsu sucks so much it is stunning they let you out of the academy. But I have to admit... You have such endurance I thought you would not tire before me, otouto."

"I wanted to ask, yesterday, in Jiji's office, you called my father otousan, and now you are calling me otouto, why?"

She was not smiling anymore, her face had turned serious, pained, but her eyes were still shining of a joyful determination.

"I made some wrong choices when I was your age. I followed my sensei when he left this village, wanting to be his apprentice. He had chosen me. In all the academy and genins, he had chosen me. I was above average, and as an orphan it was already quite good. Being chosen by one of the most powerful ninja of the village to be his apprentice was not even a dream I could afford. But he chose me. And I followed him, I learned from him all I could. I got the privilege to sign his snake summoning contract, he even gave the contract for me to keep. And then, he marked me with his cursed seal, to give me more power. What I did not knew was that it was a test. I had less than 10% chance to live, and he did not care at all. By luck, I survived, and he congratulated me. But I saw at that moment that he was not looking at me, but at a mere tool."

A tear was trying to escape her left eye.

"I fled that night. And I was captured not even one hour after that."

She wiped the tears with her hand and looked at the teardrop now on the back of her hand with disdain.

"I was captured by one of Konoha Anbu teams that came to attack his base. He escaped, and I was brought back here. During the travel back, I was interrogated. I was considered a traitor, nobody was believing that I did not fled Konoha but I just followed my sensei on his journey. I ended in a jail, in the bottom of the T&I department."

Her eyes were now dry, the pain was slowly escaping her face.

"I was waiting for a torturer to come and interrogate me further. I was prepared, He had tortured me quite a few times already, I was not afraid. But I was surprised to see the Hokage himself coming to get me. I cried seeing him there. I said that I was innocent, that I did not knew he was betraying, that he had to believe me, that I tried to explain to the Anbu but nobody believed me. He said that I was not here to be interrogated, but to be debriefed and questioned about my travel with my sensei. He said that he believed me and that I will not be considered a traitor to the village since I was just following my orders and I was mislead by my direct superior... I was shocked."

Another tear tried to escape her eye.

"Then someone brought some food. He sat on the floor and offered me to join him, asking me if dango was still my favorite food..."

She wiped the tear again, and looked at it on the back of her hand. She was smiling.

"Then we talked about what happened during the journey, about what I learnt and the seal. He sealed it so I could control it, I talked about the contract, and he thanked me for bringing it back to Konoha and he destroyed the seal that blocked my memories. That was a relief. I was remembering that I was not abandoned again, that I fled on my own will. So I offered him my life."

The young boy was staring at her, his blue eyes oscillating between fascination and stupor.

"He refused... He said that I deserved to be free and that I should not bound my life to anyone so casually. So I made my vow."

"Your vow?"

"I, Mitarashi Anko, last heir of the Mitarashi family, depositor of the Snake Summoning Contract, vow on my life that I will dedicate my life to the village hidden in the leaves and that I will, when the time has come, take the first born child of Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, Yellow Flash of Konoha and summoner of the Toads as my personal apprentice and transmit him every knowledge that I could accumulate in my life."

The boy was now completely stunned.

"And then he was like a father to me. He helped me some times in my training, he helped me to be accepted a bit more by civilians. And then he died. I did not knew you were his son, Kami, I did not knew you even existed before you pulled that prank on the Hokage monument. You were lucky I did not catch you for what you have done to Minato's face." She gave him a reprending look, at back again at the ground. "So I dedicated my life to training, and I entered the T&I department, but not as a prisoner or interrogator. Even if he had not asked me to, til I learned who your are, I was decided to train you. You were alone all your life, gaki. I had a father figure who was your real father but who you never met. That makes us a family. You are my little brother, like it or not."

She turned her eyes to look at him.

His face was distorted by the tears he was desperately trying to block. And he jumped to her arms to hug her. She hugged him back.

"You are not alone anymore otouto. But you should try to cry a little less, I don't want my little brother to be a cry-baby."

He raised and wiped the tears from his eyes. He stood on his feet, and raised his arm, pointing his index to the older girl.

"I ain't no cry-baby. For the first time in my life I got a family and friends. I will become the strongest to defend you all, dattebayo!"

"**That's the spirit, Kit."**

* * *

The next morning, 7:50, on training field 8.

"Okay team 8, same as yesterday, start warming up."

The four ninja started to run around the field. 50 laps. Then they followed by 50 push-ups and 50

sit-ups. They would follow by four hours of team training, working on formation patterns, signals, adapting their styles to each others. They would then eat on the field.

"Here his your food for today. Try to analyze it, as starting Monday you will have to cook for yourself."

Kurenai handed them each a big box containing enough food for them to continue their training all day.

"Before I set the menu for the hours to come, grab one of these."

She pulled out four pieces of paper. The three genins grabbed one each.

"If you channel a bit of chakra in this paper it will react."

As she said so, her paper start to wrinkle.

"If the paper make this, it indicates a Lightning affinity. If it burns, then it is a Fire affinity, if it is soaked wet, it is a Water affinity, if it turn to dust, an Earth affinity, and if it splits, it is a Wind affinity."

All three genins channeled some chakra in their respective papers.

Shino's paper splits in two parts.

Hinata's paper becomes wet.

Naruto's paper splits in three. What nobody see is that somehow one part is a tiny bit wet and another one is a tiny bit drier, the middle part was lightly glowing, but if not in the dark, nobody would notice...

"Two winds, that's a bit surprising, it is the rarest element here in Konoha. Hinata, your water is not less surprising, usually Hyuugas are earth or lightning. Hmm. So, for this afternoon, we will work on improving the lacks we detected yesterday in your personal skill sets. Shino, I will train with you to improve your taijutsu. Hinata, I want you to work on this."

She handed her a scroll, which had written on it "Suiton : Water Bullet"

"Naruto, as you are the only one who had not already learned tree walking, here you go."

She then created a clone to accompany the boy and the girl while she will be fighting the bug user.

The clone quickly explained and showed to Naruto how to walk on trees and shifted to Hinata.

"Hinata, this is a simple Suiton jutsu that does not need you to master your element before using it. It will be easier since you have the affinity, that is why we start with this one. Even I, who did not have affinity for water can use it, but I don't use it often as I don't use much Ninjutsu. The main problem is to form water chakra in your mouth, so don't frighten on having lots of water in your mouth."

She showed her the jutsu and waved for her to try.

"Suiton : Suidan no Jutsu (Water Bullet)" said the younger girl, before growing her cheeks like filled with liquid.

She then made a move like for firing the content of her mouth, only to find a few drops of water falling to her feet while she coughed.

"Not bad, for a first try. You have formed a bit of water, you just have to concentrate on this, and it will work."

"Hai!"

After some hours of training, Kurenai regrouped her team of panting genins.

"You have done a good job today. Your are free to leave, be sure to take some rest, you all have some more training to come with your relatives. Naruto, it seems you are needed at the Hokage tower."

"Hai sensei!" three voices echoed as one.

On that the three students went away in different directions.

* * *

"WHY?! FOR FUCK SAKE HE IS HIS SON! He should be able to access its rightful home!"

"I know Anko, but the council forbid you to adopt him, so he cannot live with you. And if he cannot live with you, then there is no official reason explaining why he can access to this house. You will not be there to protect him at anytime he will encounter his father's enemies. It is best for him to remain unknown for as much as we can."

"That is just bullshit!"

He saw she understood but that she refused nonetheless.

"I promise you, Anko, the moment he is publicly known, I authorize both of you to live together as brother and sister in what's left of the Namikaze compound, if both of you wish for it."

A knock on the door prevented her mean reply to come out. The old man deactivated the privacy seals and shouted.

"Enter"

The young blond entered the room.

"You called for me Jiji?"

Anko tried her best to calm down not to alert Naruto. Sarutobi Hiruzen was once again activating his office privacy seals.

"Yes, Naruto. Anko here has just been refused the right to adopt you."

He looked to her sister-figure, she worn a mixed expression between sadness and fury which was distorting her face.

"Don't worry about it Nee-chan, you are my sis whatever they say."

She grabbed him in her arms.

"I know otouto, I just don't want you to suffer loneliness anymore. But because I cannot adopt you, I cannot harbor you either, so you will have to handle things mostly alone."

"I will be fine, I survived this far, I won't drop before I grabbed this hat and found a suitable successor." He said pointing the Hokage hat, laying on the desk. "Oh, by the way, Jiji, I wanted to ask... Is there anything left of my Mom and Dad? What became of their things?"

"Some of them are still in the Namikaze compound's Main house, where Minato lived. After Kushina's death, I secretly moved all her belongings there so you can access them when you are of age."

"My family has a compound? Like Hinata's?"

"Well it was a bit smaller than the Hyuuga compound, but after Minato's death, being the last Namikaze, the village took possession of it automatically. I had someone retrieve everything important to put them in the Main house and another one just by the side of it. And then the village sold the compound in pieces. They were mostly bought by other villages and it is now a peaceful, nearly abandoned district where ambassadors can go to a safe house when in the village."

Naruto was a bit shocked, and looked a bit thoughtful.

"So basically, you mean that everything is safe, in the hands of another village... I am not specially known as a mastermind, but even to me, this looks like a stupid move..."

"Well, this is not exactly what append. Most of the compound was bought by other villages. But someone bought the Main house, the three houses that border the Inner Garden and the training ground."

"And who is it?"

"Me"

Naruto turned to the purple haired young woman in the room.

"Nee-san? But how? It should cost a lot!"

"Well, the administrator of the selling gave me a head start so I could choose first, he offered me a hefty reduction on the price, and I loaned a big part of the money from someone who is nice enough to not ask for interests."

"By the way, Naruto, as I am the secret administrator for your mother's and father's personal assets, I feel a little bit obliged to inform you that some of the money was placed on a safe but quite unproductive investment."

Naruto frowned as he was trying to process what he just heard.

_'So, the house is safe with Anko, but she has that huge loan to repay'_

"I will help you to repay Anko-nee-chan, I want this house back as well."

As he still looked thoughtful, the other kept quiet.

_'What was that Jiji said about mom and dad's money? If he said that at this moment it should be of some importance or relation... Maybe...'_

"Oji-san, is it possible to retrieve from this investment you mentioned?"

"Well, if you don't want the money back, yes, but I assume the other part would like that option."

This was said with a hint of sarcasm that made Anko smile, but Naruto was still thinking and did not noticed.

"How much is still due, Anko?"

"Something like half a hundred million ryo, I guess."

_'HOLY SHIT!'_

"**KIT, LANGUAGE!"**

_'Sorry about that.'_

"Jiji, how much money is left?"

"I think somewhere like half of that."

_'HOL... sorry, but that's quite a lot!'_

"oooookaaaayyy. Jiji is it possible to... " He could swore he heard a click. "How much is missing from the investment?"

Sandaime was now smiling, Anko was trying to suppress a laugh.

"From memory, I'd say around fifty millions..."

"And you took an unproductive investment of half a hundr..." Another click, louder. "It is you who lend the money!?"

Anko was now laughing, and the smile on the old man was so big his head look like half cut.

"Technically, no, it is you, I just signed the paper. I was not sure that you would figure out alone, I have to say that you seem to have made progress on the thinking."

"Thank you so much Gaki for trying that much to help me. Don't worry about the loan, the conditions are great..."

"Jiji is it possible to buy the property back?"

Anko was now a bit shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if the Namikaze compound was taken over by the village, it means that there is no more Namikaze for the clan to exists, right? I mean, besides me."

The two adults in the room were a bit stunned by the way he expressed, and a bit more by how he was thinking, far from his attics.

"That's right, but where do you..."

"So Anko cannot become a Namikaze before I stand to request my position as the Namikaze Clan Head. But when I reclaim the position, I want the compound to be an asset of the clan. Therefore, I need a way for the clan to exists legally, but in disguise, having the assets of my parents and acquiring what's left of the compound from its current owner."

Anko was stunned.

"I think I can find a way to do that, but Anko needs to agree to this beforehand. Anko? Anko?"

"I... agree..." She muttered, still shocked.

"I will see for that. If there is no more, you are both dismissed."

Naruto was about to leave when he saw that Anko was not moving. He took her by the hand and started to head for the door.

"Come on Nee-chan we are going to grab dinner."

She followed still shocked, but starting to revive slowly.

"You … meant it … when … you said … me … becoming a part … of your ... clan?"

The time it took her to say the sentence, they were already in the street. Naruto looked around him before answering.

"In my mind you are, we just need to make it official."

She was now back in shape and hugged the blond.

"Where did you get that brain, gaki? I want my dumb otouto back!" Anko was now rubbing her fist in his hair playfully.


	6. Chapter 6 : Heavy Duty Training

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

"_Talking in mind-scape"_

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

"**Demon Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Heavy Duty Training**

That same evening at Naruto's apartment, the young boy had just finished his dishes and sat in the middle of his room, legs crossed, eyes closed and hands joined, meditating.

In a sort of sewer, ankle deep in a clear water, the same boy walked to the entrance of a room, a giant prison cell, with giant shining metal bars. The room was poorly lit, but enough for all the content of the cell to be visible. Inside the cell, a enormous animal was curled, ignoring the water, his head was raised, looking for the boy to enter.

* * *

"Hey, Kurama!"

"**Good evening Kit."**

"What is the plan for today?"

"**Before we begin, do you bought them?"**

"The boards, yes..." The blond was a bit annoyed. "...but I don't know how to bring them here..."

"**You don't need to bring them here. Go back outside, create 16 clones and make them play each other."**

"But I have only bought 4 boards, only 8 can play..."

"**I know, Kit, make them do a tournament. 8 matches for the first round, and each looser dispels itself. When a match ends, another starts. When the 8 first round matches are over, the winners play themselves for the second round, and so on til there is only one left. It should cover the time we are over here."**

The boy looked dumbfounded

"Ano... If you says so, Kurama-sensei...". Then, he was blurring out of sight.

* * *

Back in its room, Naruto crossed is hand in a now usual fashion for him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

16 clones appeared in the room.

"8 of you, stand on the side. The 8 others, make pairs, one board per pair, and play, you know the rest."

Once again, he sat for meditation, and was back in the sewer.

* * *

"Alright Kurama-sensei, they're at it."

"**You know, there is no need for formalities, you can call me just Kurama."**

"I know Kurama-sensei, but when you are teaching me, I have to show you respect as a teacher, that's why, when you teach me, I call you Kurama-sensei."

"**Not out of logic, Kit. So for today, we will again be playing together, til I see your improvement and then we can switch to another exercise."**

"OK. But, tell me, Kurama-sensei, why have I put clones to play also?"

"**You would find out soon, don't worry, now come, and make us a board like you learned last time."**

"Hai!"

The boy closed his eyes for a few seconds, and a shogi board appeared in front of him, with all the pieces.

"You were right Kurama-sensei. It's really easier when I know what I have to create."

"**Not anymore the time to speak it is. We play."**

They both leaned to the board and played for an hour before the boy twitched for the first time. Half an hour for the second time and then ten minutes for the third time.

_'What is this? It seems like I played more games than I really have... But...'_

"Sensei?"

"**Yeah Kit?"**

"It seems like I played some games against myself. Does that means that I get the memories of my clones?"

"**I told you you would figure it out. Your are not just playing against me, but you are playing all the games your clones play. This will be one of your strongest training method, but also a dangerous one. If too many clones dispels at the same time, you will get dizzy. When your mother tried it the first time, she dispelled 200 clones at the same time and we got stuck in bed for a full day and got headache for 3 days after. I would rather not experience that again, if you don't mind."**

"You also feel when I have a headache?"

"**No, but it is not the headache the problem, it is the intensity of the memories gained. I am a part of you, when you create a clone, there is also a part of me that is cloned, so I gain also the memories of the cloned me."**

"Oh, I see. So if I make a lot of clones, I dispel them little by little."

"**You got it. Let's end this game, and we will see for another exercise."**

And they finished the game, the fox winning as expected.

"**OK Kit, this will sharpen your mind pretty quickly. Every evening we will have a tournament between your clones and on rest days, I want you to have as much tournaments as possible, either by creating more clones, or by having a new one when another ends. At the same time, I want you to have a bunch of clones in the forest sticking leaves with chakra."**

"But, I already done that at the academy, Kurama-sensei."

"**You have done it with one leaf. I want your clones to be able to stick one leaf by its stem. When done, I want them to be able to move the leaf on their body, and when it's done, add more leaves. When you are able to move 16 leaves at the same time, we will change the exercise."**

"How many I create?"

"**Depends on your stamina left and the time you have. Have clones dispel themselves when a major achievement is done or by packs of ten every five minutes, and all dispelled for midnight. Oh, and when you're at it, think about your orders while creating them, so you don't have to tell them afterward."**

"Hai!" Once again, he blurred out of sight.

* * *

In its room, 8 clones were playing, 3 are standing on a side of the room, and 2 standing on the other side.

"Great guys, continue!"

"Hai, Boss!" replied a chorus of voices.

He went outside.

"OK, what did he said about the count, 10 every 5 minutes til midnight, there are 3 hours left, that means there can be... Oh crap, I don't know, let's say I create a bunch and that should cover it."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Around 500 clones of Naruto appeared around the building and went straight to the forest. The original went back inside his house and started to meditate once again.

* * *

"Jobs done, sensei. I am not quite sure about the count, but that should cover it."

'**Now that is an understatement...**'

"**Well, now, we will discuss a little bit about what you want to improve in your ninja skills. You will work on chakra control and general tactics, but what else?"**

"I want cool ninjutsu!"

"**OK, what about taijutsu, I know you suck at it..."**

"Well, I want to improve there, as I cannot handle genjutsu..."

"**What else?"**

"What do you mean?"

"**Kenjutsu, fuuinjutsu, senjutsu..."**

"What is it?"

"**Kenjutsu is the art of the blade, fighting with a sword or a saber. Fuuinjutsu is the art of sealing, it is one of the most complex ninja skills, but also one of the most powerful, if used correctly. Senjutsu is difficult but not for the same reasons. Where fuuinjutsu needs you to be precise in your movements, knowledgeable and creative, senjutsu requires that you have access to a summoning contract and the teaching of a Sage, or a willing summon. Kenjutsu requires steadiness in the training and efforts, and you can only become good at it after a long time of work."**

"If I can use it to protect everyone, then I want at least to try."

"**OK, here's what we are going to do. Tomorrow, you will create 10 clones. Each of them will go to the library and read books. Make them search for taijutsu styles, we will try to find one that matches you. For now, you will go to sleep."**

"And for my clones?"

"**Let them finish their assigned work, they will dispel on time."**

"OK, have a good night Kurama."

"**Good night Kit."**

And the boy blurred out of sight one last time.

Back in his room, he waved good bye to all his clones, still playing shogi, and went to bed.

* * *

That same evening, late, in a private training ground, in one of the most noble compound of the village, a young girl was training, relentless, the same movements, over and over.

_'I have to become stronger, I don't want Naruto-kun to come help me all the time, I want to fight by his side, not see him fight for me...'_

The night was dark, but the sky was clear, and therefore, the moon was bright, but not enough for the redness of the girl's cheeks to be noticeable.

_'Wait for me, Naruto-kun!'_

* * *

That morning, on the training field 8, a black haired boy wearing a blue coat covering the bottom of his face was waiting by the side of a dark blue haired girl wearing a light gray jacket.

"It's almost time, where is Naruto?" asked the boy.

"I d-don't know, he.. he was on t-time the pre-previous days..." replied the girl.

_'Naruto-kun, where are you?' _

Then a cloud of smoke appeared in front of them, and from it, appeared Kurenai.

"There are only two of you. If I remember correctly, yesterday I had 3 genins. Speak, who ate the orange one?"

Hinata went pale at the thought, Shino tilted his head about 4 degrees to the left, indicating that he was dumbfounded.

"YOSH, KURENAI-SENSEI, HINATA-CHAN, SHINO!"

All three of them turned to face the source of the sound, and raised their heads to the top of a nearby tree, to find a young blond boy in a shinning orange suit, standing under a branch.

_'How did he came this close without my bugs noticing?'_

_'Naruto-kun'_

_'He was not able to make 3 steps on the tree yesterday and now he is standing there as if he had done that all his life.'_

"Well done Naruto, I hope you did not stood there all night to train... Drop here so we can start."

The boy ran down the tree, showing that it was not a trick.

"OK, training starts now."

All four of them started running around the field. Kurenai was running faster and faster, she had double the training of her genin to do.

After that they trained as the two days before, coordinating there movements, trying to come with tactics to use together.

"That's enough for now. Here is your food, eat slowly, and use the time to rest."

The three grabbed the bentos made by their sensei. Shino nodded as a grateful sign to Kurenai.

"Th.. Thank you, Kurenai-sensei." said Hinata.

"Thanks sensei. Itadakimasu." Naruto breathed his bento like his life was depending on it.

Hinata was starring at her crush with wide eyes as he was eating faster than she had seen anyone.

"That's really awesome Kurenai-sensei!"

"You know, when I said eat slowly, I mean it..."

"But it is so good, I can't stop..."

"Well try a bit more, I don't want you to get sick because of that."

"Wait, I can become sick because of how I eat?"

"Yeah, because of what you eat and how you eat." replied the sensei, a bit curious.

"Ano... You... ne-never got in-indi-gestion, Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata was

"In fact, I don't really remember being sick at all..."

_'How come? He must have a poor memory.'_ was what Shino thought, while all the others were more in the lines of _'Must be the Fox'._

_'Thanks for that Kurama'._

"**No problem Kit, if you had my point of view, you would not like to see your host ill, trust me on that."**

"Anyway... let's finish eating so we can resume training."

The jounin then dug in her own bento, and all but Naruto ate their bento silently, the blond taking a nap.

* * *

"As we are all rested, let's begin individual trainings. Yesterday we..."

"Oh, wait Kurenai-sensei, please." Naruto interrupted his sensei and made his now favorite hand signs.

"What..." Kurenai had not the time to ask.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

Then 10 clones of Naruto appeared and dashed out of the clearing.

"Care to explain?" asked Kurenai when all the clones were gone.

"Well I had 10 clones this morning in the Library reading books, and I had them dispel during lunch, so I can process the information easier. So I created new ones to go to the Library read other books."

"That's an interesting idea, Naruto, what are they reading?"

"Well I had 4 of them look for taijutsu forms that can fit me best, 3 are looking for Fuuton jutsu and the last 3 are reading about history. But I changed their organization a bit this afternoon, as I red about kenjutsu and I want to look a bit for it, so I put 1 on kenjutsu from the four of the taijutsu, and as I remembered that Hinata-chan is a water type, I switched one from the Fuuton to Suiton."

"That's... That's thoughtful of you, Naruto... But, if any of you want to try to learn any new jutsu, please tell me in beforehand, so we can check if it is safe."

"Hai, sensei. I would like your advice on the taijutsu forms I read about. I did not find any information on a taijutsu style from the Aburame clan."

Shino's attention was now fully on his teammate.

"I thought that it might be interesting to use a style that matched Hinata-chan's and Shino's styles but I found nothing, and I remembered that Shino was not that great in taijutsu so I think maybe we can find something for both of us."

"An Aburame taijutsu style? I don't heard about that, but it might be a good idea to have one, I am sure I can make a pretty good use of my kikaichu if I can place them directly when kicking."

"We will see for that tomorrow morning in the team training, for now, we should really start individuals."

She then created a clone of herself.

"Hinata, as yesterday, continue on the Suidan, Naruto, take this one and work on it, my clone will overlook both of you while I continue basic taijutsu with Shino." She tossed a scroll to the blond boy.

"Hai!" three voices sounded like one, and all scrambled.

"Naruto, this scroll contains the explications for a jutsu that I am not able to perform as I am not really a wind user, but I can help use understand what the scroll says and maybe give you some pointers."

Hinata turned to face an empty part of the clearing, not to harm anybody, and began to try to mold some water chakra in her mouth.

"Naruto took the scroll in his hands and read 'Fuuton : Daitoppa' (Great Breakthrough). That looks badass!"

Hinata chuckled on this part.

Naruto looked around him.

"What are you searching, Naruto?" asked the clone.

"I am not searching, I am counting... Let's say 10 should be okay..."

"What..."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

"The first to achieve something dispels so everyone benefits it!"

"OK BOSS" the 10 orange doppelgangers screamed as one.

"That will be faster."

Hinata was surprised and a bit aroused by the multitude of Narutos present around her, so she tried to focus on the water.

And 11 Narutos started to attempt molding wind chakra for 3 hours, while Hinata was doing the same with water.

At the end of the day, Naruto was able to create a small breeze, and Hinata was able to fill her mouth with water.

"Let's call it a day, you will both have these jutsu completed by the end of the week. Naruto, when you have it correctly, I would like you to explain to Shino how to do it, I am sure he will find it useful."

"We can start tomorrow for that, I only need to put more power behind it, now..."

"We will see. Shino, you made great progress on your stance, we will resume taijutsu when we find you and Naruto taijutsu styles that suits you. Now go to your families to train, we will meet tomorrow."

They waved themselves goodbye, and darted to their different appointments, only Naruto stayed, waiting for Anko to arrive.

* * *

"Greetings, gaki!" said the light brown coated special jounin when she arrived.

"Hi, nee-san. I mean, sensei." replied Naruto.

"Today, we are not training, you come with me."

"But I want to improve!"

"Trust me, this WILL improve you..." she smirked as she said it while departing from the training field.

He frowned a bit, but followed Anko.

* * *

A/N: I am not used to reply to review directly, usually I do it directly via PM, but this one might need an answer for everyone, so in addition to the PM I sent, I will also reply here.

Superboy99 raised an interesting point in telling that usually Element manipulation does not occur for pre-Chuunin ninja. That is correct, and will be in this story either, with only a specific difference. How I see it, it is stupid to send genin fighting people without some tricks to defend themselves. Basic Elemental jutsus are easier to learn with an affinity, so I consider that it may be achieved without a strong training in element manipulation but it requires a good chakra control in the first place, that's why Hinata can do it easily and Naruto would have had heavy difficulties had he not done the training Kurama made him do, and then he is still 10 times worst than Hinata at the exercise.

As to Shino's affinity, well... The only information I found is not really based on anything but it said that he got an affinity for wind due to his kikaichu... I found it interesting, so I kept it. That said, it does not mean that Shino will become a Wind Master, just that he has the possibility (as not to spoil anything, I will not say more...)

Hope you like it.


	7. Chapter 7 : Never forget Elegance

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

"_Talking in mind-scape"_

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

"**Demon Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Never forget Elegance and Style**

It was nearing the end of the afternoon. The streets were mildly filled with people, lightly walking from shop front to shop front or chatting on the side of a shop entrance.

And then, like a shock-wave, the crowd began to be silent, and the air seemed to thicken, like if winter had suddenly fell on one end of the shopping street. As more and more people were shivering in the beginning of the street, people from the middle of the street became curious, then resentful and then fearful. Some even changed their plans and walked faster to exit the street by any possible sides. On a bench, in the middle of the street, some elders were sat.

"Ain't it getting cold?" one asked

"Yup, winter might be coming..." the second replied.

"Definitely, winter is coming." the third completed.

For and outside point of view, it looked just like a small patch of winter was advancing in the street, shivering and frightening people as it approached and relieving them as it went away. When the weather aberration turned to a smaller street, it seemed like the whole street was freed.

In a shop, looking blunt from the outside, an old man greeted his two newcomers in a most unusual way.

"I told you already to not do this when you come here, I know they don't like you, but you know there are other ways to come here than take from the crowded street, Anko!"

"I know but I really love to frighten them..."

"Ano, nee-san, I'd rather not be with you when you do that, I know they're going to come at me for that later..." replied Naruto, who entered just after Anko.

"Who do you bring with you? Isn't he too young to be your new boyfriend?"

"Don't be silly, old man, he is my new younger brother, and my pupil... I present you Uzumaki Naruto. He has troubles being properly served by some of your less talented rivals..."

"Oh, and he is a ninja?" The old man asked, a bit dubious.

"Sure I am, dattebayo! And I'm going to be Hokage!"

"And you think that wearing a jump suit that scream "I AM HERE, PLEASE STAB ME!" is the best way to achieve that, you sure don't like to take shortcuts..."

That reflexion from the shopkeeper made the boy embarrassed, and the girl grin.

"There are no shortcuts... so... in a way... I'm playing it the hard way..."

"Come here, we'll see if there are some things that will ease the road a little bit, so I can add another Hokage to my customer list." He then blinked to his new customer.

The three of them spent the best part of an hour to make Naruto try new clothes, to find a style that will match his personality while still being stealth ninja clothes.

The choice ended on a black tactical pant, with two orange lines running from each hip til the middle of the sides of his thighs, then breaking to reach, one on the back, one on the front, the center of his legs and then going for his feet. He had a shuriken pouch strapped to the right leg, two pouches for kunais on the back of his orange belt. On the top he chose an orange shirt with black flames on the bottom, and over that a black jacket, with an orange line running from the neck to the bottom of the sleeves. He had asked for the swirl to be added on the left shoulder, and the kanji for Fire to be embroidered in red in the back.

"Very well young boy, how many do we make?"

"Make that 5 pants, jackets and belts and 15 shirts, we don't want them to be rugged too fast..." Anko replied before the boy could think.

"OK, I have the pants, belts and shirt, but I will need a week for the jackets to be ready. If you want, you can take a non-embroidered jacket, and you come any time this week, and I give you one already done in exchange for this one to be finished."

"Ano... I... That will do, I guess..."

"Eh, gaki, do you know how to use sealing scrolls?" Asked Anko to her brother.

"Sealing scroll? What for?"

"Well, to store things easily so you don't need an heavy backpack to carry on missions." She turned to the shopkeeper and asked.

"Can you add some sealing scrolls, like 10 of these?"

He grabbed a pack of scrolls and put them on the counter, besides the clothes he had already put there.

"There you go."

"Now, Naruto, show me your weapons"

The boy took his kunais and shuriken from his old pouches and handed them to Anko, who looked at them before laughing and throwing them in a bin, which made Naruto look at his feet, visibly hurt. Anko saw that and stopped laughing.

"Sorry kiddo, I didn't want to hurt you, but these should not even be considered as weapons at the academy, at best they can be used to train children so they don't cut themselves."

"That's not my fault, I could only afford these, and they were so expansive it cost me 3 months allowance to have this much." He was now refraining tears from filling his eyes.

"I know otouto, but this time has come to an end. Old man, bring me 20 kunais and 50 shuriken. Naruto, Kurenai told me about your research at the Library, maybe you should go take a look at the weapons to have a feeling of what each kind are so you can have a better idea when choosing. I'll seal everything here."

The boy nodded and went for the weapon racks, cleaning his eyes.

Leaning on the counter, Anko asked quietly to the shopkeeper.

"Can you also make two jackets and pants in white instead of black? With Uzumaki Naruto embroidered on the back, one word on each side of the Fire kanji. And put 5 white shirts also. I know he will not ever want to be dark..."

As the man nodded and went back to grab the new items, she started to seal clothes and weapons in the scrolls. The man came back with what she asked and a bit more.

"You know, if he is who I think he is, he might be interesting in these, someday. They were already payed when ordered so, they're just waiting for delivery." While whispering this, he opened a box full of three pronged kunais, with a blank paper handle.

"I did not understood why, but he also ordered these, but maybe he will find out." He then opened another box, in which were 2 fingerless gloves, with a patch of metal on the back of the hand and scales of metal protecting the joints of the fingers. The patch of metal on the back of the hand were engraved with a swirl, while the interior of the hand had 3 storage seals. What was truly special about these was the color. They were plain bright Hinata-facing-a-topless-Naruto red. Even the metal was red.

"The metal used is able to conduct or store chakra. They were made to empower the punch of the user."

"I will take these, but let's say that, for now, he is not who you think he is."

Anko blinked to the man at the end of her whispered sentence, and sealed the two boxes in a separated scroll, which she put in her pocket. She then payed for everything and took the scroll to Naruto.

"Face me, gaki."

Naruto turned to face his sister-figure. She then started to put scrolls in the special pockets on the boy's jacket, like on a chuunin flak jacket, but on the inside.

"On the left, your weapons and two empty scrolls, on the right, your clothes in the first two, and the last one contains empty scrolls. We will see how to seal and unseal later."

They waved goodby to the shop and its owner and went away.

"Wanna grab some food otouto? And then I teach you about your scrolls."

"YEAH, RAMEN!"

"Hell, no!"

"But they're the best!"

"I am sure you love them, maybe as much as I love dango, but it is not a good idea for you to only eat ramen."

"But..."

"You need to eat more than just ramen. Why do you think you are so small, tiny-boy? Eat more different things, and you will grow in a normal way."

"Kurenai-sensei also said something about eating correctly... But if I don't eat ramen, I will not survive long..." Naruto was now thoughtful and he started to walk again.

"Tell you what, you can have ramen once every two days, lets says every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, for dinner, and on Sunday, you can have it for lunch. On lunches during the week, you have to have proper lunch, and on dinners that are not ramen, you can't have the same thing twice a week, and you can't have the same thing two weekdays in a row. Is that acceptable?"

"So I have to eat different things all the time... I don't know if I can do it... I will try"

* * *

They went to another small shop, took food from a angry looking shopkeeper who was too frightened by the jounin to chase them off, and went to Naruto's apartment to eat.

* * *

"You know, otouto, this place can handle a lot of fresh air and light, can't you open the blinds during the day, and the windows when you are here?" She went to the largest opening while she said it

"Well... it's not... exactly... blinds..."

The boy was embarrassed and more so when she opened the said "blind" and it resisted a bit.

"This one is stuck, wait a bit."

"Ano... Anko-nee-chan...", the boy was now fidgeting with his fingers, not unlike his female teammate...

A loud sound was heard.

"How... Why..." She was now looking at the wooden panel restnig on the ground 2 floors lower in the street, and she was speechless.

"They are not blinds, they are more like a barricade..."

"Well, at least, now there is some fresh air. Open the door, it will ventilate a little bit. You have some plates, so we can eat?"

"Ah..."

He opened the cupboard and saw the small pile of plates covered in dust.

"Let me wash two, they are... a bit... dirty..." He grabbed a sponge and quickly washed the first two plates of the pile.

After they ate, they moved on to the scrolls.

"OK, pile the scrolls on the table, and let me explain. These are for..."

Some drunken guys were heard in the street, and some splashed glass much nearer made her stop her speech. Then a bottle entered by the window, and the boy caught it in the air, startling the young woman for an instant and then her face switch to a questioning look, like waiting to see his reaction.

"**Always trust...**"

"Always trust in your instincts, yeah" he muttered, but she heard, a bit shocked.

He rushed to the window and armed his arm.

_'A ninja is someone who can endure the greatest hardships and burdens that was placed on him.'_

He threw the bottle back to the drunken men, or more exactly, in a waste just by their side while they walked away. They jumped at the sound and looked back at the window, looking at the boy with shock, and rushed away, he was not alone and the girl behind him was frightening.

"That was quite a show, gaki, I thought for an instant that you would attack them."

"I cannot let their hate gain me, I have to endure, and show them that I am better than what they think, so they will acknowledge me."

"What you said earlier, about your instincts, what was it again?"

"Always trust in your instincts"

"How did you came with that?"

"I read it, it is one of the rules of the shinobi, isn't it?"

_'How...'_

"Not exactly..." she replied. "It was one of the rules that one man has taught me, not long before your birth... Where do you read it?"

"On a paper I found..." He then went thoughtful.

He made two clones.

"Put the barricade back in place. Nee-chan? Come with me, be stealthy." He grabbed four of the scrolls and rushed through the door.

Telling that she did not understood was an understatement, but she followed. He was fast, and he was hard to follow, jumping from shadow to shadow in this early night. They reached a small building, just outside the center of the village. He stopped on the roof, in the shadow of another building.

* * *

_'I could handle a bit more of darkness, guess I'll have to cope...'_

He went to one side of the roof, and leaned face first, so as only his eyes to appear out of the roof, and after a quick glance, retreated over the roof.

_'Still the same building. I thought I could enter by the small window, but it could be a little too small... Maybe with a Henge...'_

He glanced at Anko, who was also hidden in the shadow.

"Henge no jutsu." He muttered before being replaced by a smaller child wearing a full black suit covering all but his eyes.

Glancing again at Anko, he saw her changing into the same boy, without a word.

Then, she saw him jump from the roof and reached the edge to check what he had done. He was crouching next to the highest window, trying to open if, and clinging to the wall using chakra. She went down to the same window and helped him open it, showing him a clean way to do it. And then, they entered the building. The boy shivered.

_'Just like my memories...'_

He glanced at Anko and made sign for her to follow. He went straight to the back of the attic. He then crouched to go under a table, sliding between the top of a trunk and the desk, behind he then turned a little to crawl under the closet standing against the wall. Once under, he once again turned to crawl to the right side of the closet, to a small opening between the wall and the boxes standing there. It was hard, he had imagined Konohamaru when doing his Henge, and he was a bit bigger than what he was at the time he was there, so he had to move a little bit the boxes to fit in the gap. Once behind the boxes, he was facing the ventilation grid, and started to remove it slowly. Putting the grid aside, he glanced behind him to see another young boy following, still under the closet. He then went in the ventilation tunnel, and arrived in a room he had not seen since his expulsion 7 years ago.

"You sure know how to entertain a girl, don't cha?" She was grumbling a bit, lowly so as not to be discovered, but when she finally got out she was stuck in awe.

"Holy crap... What... How come?"

"When I was placed here, they used to lock me in the attic whenever they didn't wanted to see me. So I explored, and I found this place... When I entered the attic, I knew I was there for at least 2 hours, so I spent a little time here. I found scrolls and books with funny pictures. I did not knew how to read, I learned by myself once in my own place due to books Jiiji gave me, so I drew. Look there are still the drawings I made at that time..."

"Wait you made these?" She was looking at blank scrolls, full of pictures looking like complex seals.

"Yeah, I copied these from books, I had nothing more to do, so when I found the empty scrolls, I started to draw..."

"And you don't know what you drew?"

"Well, I nearly forgot this place and everything till earlier... I just recalled everything when we talked about the rules..."

"But, what is the link with the rules?"

"I was there a few moments before they threw me out. I heard them in the stairs and got out quickly, I put the paper I was handling in my pocket, by reflex, and when they opened the door, I was just out and they threw me directly in the street telling me that if I came back I will suffer."

"That means that they will threw me out also?" This came from a voice unheard before.

Hearing this new sound, they both turned and took a combat stance. They saw a little girl, could be 4 or 5 years old. She was standing in front of the hole, looking worried, wearing dirty and ragged clothes.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto, still looking like a young boy, asked.

"They told that they didn't have a bed for me so I had to sleep under the roof."

"What the ..."

"ANKO!" Naruto shouted. "There is a child here!"

And he dropped the Henge.

"What is your name, little princess?"

"Tomomi"

"I am Naruto, and she is Anko-nee-chan. Hmm, Anko, can you drop the Henge?" So she did.

"Tomomi-chan, why are you here?"

"They told me that I had no parent and that no-one will ever want to adopt an ugly girl with this kind of hair."

Naruto looked at her hair, it was a dark mess, a kind of strange brown color reaching the top of her back, and it seemed like it would not budge even under strong wind.

"Well, your hair sure can handle a bit of cleaning, but I don't think it is a sufficient reason to prevent you from being adopted..." Naruto replied, a bit skeptical.

Anko had started to look around the room, while Naruto discussed with Tomomi about the life in the orphanage.

"Otouto, you know these symbols?"

She pointed to two crest, one on the top of the shelves on the right wall, the other on the top of the shelves on the left wall. He looked at the right self and shook his head, then to the left and nodded.

"It is the one on the back of all Konoha flak jackets, isn't it?" he replied.

"Yes, but it is a bit more. It is the crest of an old and mostly forgotten clan, at least in Konoha, for it has nearly no members left. In fact, I know of only one left."

"**These are the crests of my best friends, Kit."**

"You mean..."

"**Yep."**

"Yes." This one came from Anko.

"This is the crest of the Namikaze?"

"Nope, but you couldn't have been nearer" she turned "This one is the Namikaze crest."

"So this one is the crest of my mother..."

"Yes, this is the crest of the Uzumaki Clan."

"So, this is all mine?"

"I don't think anyone will protest."

"I don't want these to stay here. This whole building is like an embassy of Hell. We have to store this elsewhere." Naruto was a bit worried.

"First of all, do you know this design?" She shown him a picture on a scroll.

"Yeah, I copied that some times, look there" He grabbed a scroll on the desk where the symbol was partially visible.

"OK, can you draw another one?"

He sat on the chair in front of the desk, unrolled the scroll he got in his hands to search of an empty space. He found one and took a brush and a pot of ink and drawn the design with precision.

"I have no qualification for fuuinjutsu, but maybe you can understand this." She gave him a book coming from a shelf.

"Fuuinjutsu basics?"

"This is the design of a storage seal. All the things you drawn when you were younger are seals of different kinds. So the only thing that you need to learn, is to transform these drawings into real seals. This book should have the explications. Until you are able to create your own storage seals, all these things will stay here. It is too dangerous to move them all."

"That will give me the opportunity to spend time with you Tomomi..."

"**Leave five clones here to read the scrolls, and another one to practice what's in this book."**

_'OK, Kurama-sensei.'_

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

7 clones appeared in the room.

"You read this book and start practicing if you can. You five, you read all that you can here."

"And me, boss?"

"You, you are the new personal bodyguard of Tomomi, til you're relieved. Tomomi, you should head back to sleep. My clone here will stay near you as much as he can, if they throw you in the street, he will show you the way to my home. Don't come in this room if I am not there, it is too much danger for you, even if my clones are here. They don't last forever, so I will replace them as much as I can, and I will come back here every evening."

"It's time for the children to go to bed..." said Anko as she changed once again in a little boy.

"Henge no Jutsu." said Naruto.

"Get back first, I will close the passage after I get out." Said the newly transformed Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8 : Missions

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

"_Talking in mind-scape"_

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

"**Demon Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Missions**

When Hinata arrived at the training field at 7:30, she felt that she was not alone, but couldn't see anyone. She made a few hand signs and whispered.

"Byakugan"

Now being fully aware of everything around her, she spotted someone on a tree nearby.

"That's cheating, Hinata-chan!"

She blushed, recognizing the voice, but not the body she was looking at, and then she understood and let her eyes go back to normal.

"H-How di-did you do that Na-Naruto-kun?"

He jumped from the top of the tree he was clinging with chakra. He was covered with leaves like they were growing from his body.

"I am training chakra control while waiting. If I can reduce to a full minimum the chakra I need to stick a leaf, then I can have a camouflage."

All the leaves dropped as one as he stopped his exercise, and Hinata was staring at him, her mouth slightly opened in a strange kind of smile, eyes wide opened and cheeks flaring a greater tone of red each second.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Y-Your... Cl-Clo... Cl-Clo-th... Clo-thes..."

"I went with..." He tried to explain.

She had not stopped when he started to speak, like not even hearing him.

"So... Be... Beautiful" And she fainted, her cheeks so red it looked like make-up.

He caught her mid-air, preventing her to hit the ground. He carried her in the sun, so she could recover with the light heat of this mid-automn morning. It was hopeful she had already fainted, she had not enough blood in her small body to blush as much as she would have needed seeing herself carried bridal style by Naruto.

'She is kinda cute like this'

He laid her on the ground just has Shino arrived silently.

"I suggest we burn the body if you killed her, burring her will not suffice to hide her."

The blond was now blushing and embarrassed.

"**Don't worry Kit, he is joking**"

_'Shino? Joking?'_

He started to laugh, a bit forced at the beginning, and then relieving the stress he had suffered from thinking he had killed her.

"I didn't knew you even had a sense of humor, Shino, you truly are the best when it come to deception..." He said once his laughing could be controlled.

"You changed your clothes?"

"Yeah, but I need to find Anko-nee-chan, I don't have any weapons if I can't get them out of the scroll they are sealed in."

"I can help you with these, where is you scroll?" Kurenai had just appeared in his last sentence.

He took a scroll from his inner pocket.

"I think you might be interested in learning how to seal and unseal, maybe all three of you should learn it. Who killed Hinata this time?"

Her tone was so casual, Naruto started to blush again.

"Him, I suggested to burn the body." Shino replied.

"Burn which body?" The voice was tired as the "body" was recovering from her "death".

"Great, you are back, all three of you come here, I will teach you to seal and unseal things from a scroll."

Naruto produced two other scrolls from his pockets.

"Kurenai-sensei, I have other scrolls so they can learn from them, it will be easier."

"Good thinking, Naruto."

She grabbed the two scrolls, opened them in front of her, placed one of her kunai on each of them and just as she did that, they disappeared. She gave one scroll to Hinata and the other to Shino.

"Place the scrolls in front of you, opened with the seal you want to unseal from clearly visible. Apply both your hands on the side of the seal, and push a little chakra in the seal. The quantity of chakra you need is proportional to the size of the seal, the quantity of items stored, and the size of the items stored."

They all did so. Hinata's scroll did not produced anything, Shino produced a kunai, and Naruto's produced a nothing.

"Good job Shino. Hinata, Naruto, you need to push more chakra in it."

"More? I am more used to have to push less..." Naruto was a bit surprised.

Hinata placed her hands again on the seal and pushed more chakra in it, and a kunai appeared.

Naruto did the same, but nothing append. He tried once again, and a box of twenty kunais appeared.

As the three genin were surprised, Kurenai explained.

"You bought them yesterday, don't you? They are not sealed separately. That's why you had to push more chakra."

Naruto removed the box from the scroll and applied once again some chakra in the seal, producing a box of shuriken.

"I suppose it is empty, now?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Place one kunai each on the seal, and place your hands on the scroll again, now you have engulf the kunai with chakra, and push it in the scroll with that chakra. It might be a bit hard first, but with training it will be easier and easier."

Naruto grabbed one kunai from the box and placed it on the seal. It took him three attempts before sealing it successfully, while Hinata had done it on the second try. Shino had needed four.

"Great, now I want you to work for half an hour at sealing and unsealing things. Try to seal multiple things and then try to unseal one specific thing by thinking of it while applying chakra."

And so they did for the next 30 minutes. In the end, Naruto and Shino were able to seal and unseal with just one hand on the seal. Hinata was also able to unseal with one hand on the seal, but she did not needed to put an hand on the seal to seal something, the hand placing the object on the seal was enough.

"Now, back to schedule!" Kurenai raised from where she was sat.

Hinata and Shino unsealed all what they have put in the scrolls, handed the kunai back to Kurenai, and the scroll to Naruto.

"You can keep them." He said smiling. "I am learning to create some, so keep these, and I will create enough for all of us when I can."

"Thanks Naruto." Replied Shino.

"Th-Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata was blushing a lot, it was the first present she ever got from him.

"Naruto, are you research for Taijutsu style finished?"

"Hai, sensei. I think I found something Shino can use, I have a clone copying the basic scroll right now at the Library, he'll deliver it to you when done. It looks like someone added some moves from the Juuken to a classical taijutsu form. But I thought that maybe with an increased speed, he could manage to strike and retreat, providing fast strikes, were them powerful or to place bugs, while staying out of reach to plan and coordinate. I also thought that if I can manage to use Kawarimi to switch with my clones, I might be able to do it with Shino too, and if I double this use, Shino, or Hinata-chan by the way, can be at multiple places at the same time, fighting multiple targets, and for our opponents it would be impossible to predict what are coming at them."

"**Think about Genjutsu."**

"Oh, great idea. Kurenai-sensei, it might be an interesting style for you too, I read that Genjutsu is more powerful when touching the target."

"That's an interesting idea, Shino?"

"Speed is not exactly my forte, but maybe the combination with Kawarimi can work."

"We will try, but as Kawarimi with an animated body is much more difficult than with an object, we won't try before you are able to switch with your clones without signs."

"Without hand signs? How do I do that?"

"You train. You have to memorize the movement of the chakra while you do the signs, and reproduce them without forming them. Now, we run!"

And that started their training day...

* * *

The week passed fast. Between the team trainings, the trainings with Anko, with Kurama, the checks he made to verify what he learned from his clones, his own trainings to improve his chakra control, his mastering of ninjutsus, his practices on taijutsu, he did not have much left to watch the time pass. He still allowed himself one hour each evening to check on Tomomi, bringing her books, learning her how to read, how to count... He soon found himself on the first day of the next week without realizing.

On the training field, 8 o'clock on the Monday morning, three genin are facing one jounin.

"Our first week together has ended. We will start missions as of today. So as not to disrupt too much our planning, we will do the missions in the mornings, after our usual physical warmup. The afternoons will still be used for training, one day together, the other separately. This way, we will still progress as a team. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, we'll train as a team, on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, each will train separately with your families or here. Fridays will be our Friday Survival Team Training. We'll go in a forest after our morning missions, and only come back for the missions of the Saturday morning. Any question?"

Hinata and Shino shook their head, but Naruto had stars in the eyes, he was filled with joy.

"What's our first mission, Sensei?"

"We'll know about that once at the Hokage tower. For now we run!" And she started running around the field, soon followed by her genins.

"**Don't get too much excited, Kit, this might not be as much fun as you hope"**

_'I don't care, I want to prove that I am not worthless, any mission will do! Sure if I can save a princess of tame a dragon that would be better...'_

* * *

At the Hokage tower, a bit later. The four ninjas arrived to see a bunch of shinobis and kunoichis already awaiting their orders.

"OH NO, NOT THE CAT AGAIN!" a young kunoichi screamed in front of the little crowd, followed by some grumbling from the same voice.

The sound became louder as the speaker approached, only for Naruto, Hinata and Shino to discover Ino, followed by Shikamaru, Choji and their sensei, Sarutobi Asuma.

"Hey, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji! How are you?" The blond shinobi asked.

Ino looked despaired and walked past them not even seeing them.

"Fine, I guess... Ino is a drag, this cat is driving her crazy... She even tried once to switch mind with it... At least it's easy for me to catch him... But bringing him... Know what I mean..." Shikamaru looked tired as usual but he was smiling.

"No, we get our first mission today, can it be that bad?"

"You will see for yourself, don't want to spoil..." He continued his walk, waving at them.

Unbeknown to everyone, Asuma winked at Kurenai, and Choji waved at them with a potato chip in the hand while Shikamaru and Naruto spoke.

Their turn came quickly and the ninja handling missions gave Kurenai a scroll with the detail for their first mission, after which she exited the room, genin on her trail.

"Our first mission is... Cleaning duty!"

"Ehhhh?" Hinata and Naruto gaped together, while Shino raised an eyebrow for about 2 millimeters.

"We are to clean a portion of beach and the corresponding portion of the lake. We have a small boat, nets, poles and bins provided. Let's go!"

* * *

Arriving on the said shore, they found out that it really needed cleaning. Lots of garbage of all sort was laying on the beach, and sometimes the water was grabbing one and taking it away slightly.

"We have to make two teams. One to clean the 5 meters from the water line, the other to clean the water during that same time."

The three genin looked at each other uneasy.

"I can take the shore, with some clones it will be faster." Said Naruto, a bit disgusted.

"That's removing the point of the mission, but your idea is not bad. Create 10 clones and make them clean the shore. You 3 on the boat, you clean the water while the clones clean the shore."

After a quick clone creation, they jumped in the boat, while Kurenai quickly cleaned a portion of the beach to lay on the sand and watch them perform.

"I suggest Naruto take the paddles, you are the strongest of us. Hinata, you should take the Net, it's easier to catch underwater things with is and you are the only one able to see underwater. I'll take the pole."

"Say, Shino, how much can your bugs carry?" asked a curious Naruto.

"I'd say 4 or 5 times their weight, but they won't fly fast, you want them to collect as well?"

"I-It won't be poss-possible." replied Hinata.

"Wh... Why?" Naruto was trying to learn to paddle to keep the boat in place, and so a bit distracted.

"Ano... An ob-object in wa-water is more diff-icult to lift."

"Too bad it could have been cool to have them bring us the farthest things, we won't have enough time to clean much..."

"Maybe I can still do something..." Shino then send a pack of bugs to a garbage on the water.

Some bugs landed on it and soon others, and others, till the garbage started to move. Not upward like expected, but towards them, still on the water.

"If there are enough of them, they can push garbage to us. It's even training them, I like it. Thanks for the suggestion, Naruto."

"Well... You're welcome... I guess" Naruto was not used to being thanked...

While Shino launched a lot of bug around the ship to bring more garbage, Naruto looked at the shore. His clone were running around a bin to grab everything, but it looked painfully unorganized.

"You should put 5 in line, so each clean 1 meter from the water line. Behind them, 3 handle the bins so the 5 cleaners can concentrate on cleaning, 1 is carrying the full bins to the dumpster and the other one look for anything left behind."

"**This Kit is a good thinker."**

"Thanks Shino. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto quickly created a clone who disappeared immediately.

At that time, on the shore, all clones stopped, looking at each other, and shouted.

"HAI, BOSS!" which made Kurenai jump from the surprise.

Then, 5 clones lined up from the water line, 3 clones took bins and placed them behind the first five, and the remaining 2 cleaned around Kurenai waiting for the cleaning line to advance.

"I put the last two on verification, as the bins are quite big. When one is half full, I told them to fill it with another, and call for an empty one to exchange with."

"We sh-should hurry... They w-will clean fa-fast."

"Hai, Hinata." Both men replied, army style.

The cleaning went on for an hour, til the group on the shore called the end of the chore.

* * *

Back at the Tower, Kurenai reported.

"The portion assigned has been cleaned. The dumpster is half full, so maybe next time it should be emptied. We request another mission. Full written report due for tomorrow."

"Here you go. Have fun." Said the ninja on duty.

"Thanks."

And then Kurenai left, followed by the three children, and stopped outside the tower.

"And now... Konoha offers you... Helping the retrieval and delivery of the medicines for the old people of the village. To the hospital we go!"

"Hai." The four of them scrambled.

* * *

A bit later, outside the hospital.

"We got the medicines and the list of deliveries. We just have to bring all their needs to the people. Due to the amount of deliveries, we should split. Naruto and Hinata, you take this half of the list, Shino and I take the other one. Take these communicators, we meet here when finished, call if you got a problem."

Kurenai handed each a small electronic device, with an earplug and a microphone to place on the throat.

"Push the button on the side of the collar to speak."

They all put their devices in place, and took the scrolls containing the medicine for their deliveries, and took off.

Back to the Hospital. Kurenai and Shino waited. It has been some time that they had finished and arrived, but no sign of their teammate.

"Hinata, Naruto, do you copy?" Kurenai had the hand on the communicator.

"I copy Sensei" The voice was Hinata's. "We are coming back right now."

When they arrived, they were both looking happy and laughing.

"What did you do?"

"The last delivery was to ..." He laughed.

"...a wonderful lady who ..." She laughed.

"...offered us a drink." They were both laughing.

"Oh god..." Kurenai sighed.

"Sensei, are they drunk?"

"Yep... Drunk on a mission... And underage... Shino, you bring them to the training field, I report the mission."

* * *

At the training field half and hour later, Kurenai arrived to see Shino with a camera in his hands, and Naruto and Hinata sleeping. Smiling. Snuggling.

"You placed them this way?"

"No sensei, I didn't needed to. Hinata felt asleep mid-sentence, Naruto leaned to check on her and felt asleep doing so. After that, they gripped to one-another like that."

"If you show these pictures to the world, Hinata will die from blushing, and I think some might try to kill Naruto for taking her innocence..."

"Don't worry sensei, it is just in case..."

* * *

Later, Kurenai and Shino are sparing, waiting for the other two to wake up, not looking much to them.

As Naruto opened his eyes, his sight was full of another pair of eyes, plain white with a touch of lavender, just opening.

As Hinata opened her eyes, her sight was full of another pair of eyes, a bright ocean blue, just opening.

Both tried to open its mouth to speak but the only sound heard was gibberish.

And then the pain kicked in. Their head started to feel like exploding. As they tried to reach for their heads, they found out that their arms occupied. They looked for them and found that they were warped around the other one. Still coordinated, looked again in the other pair of eyes, blushed, and tried to smile.

A sound made them snap, like out of hypnosis, and they separated quickly.

"Ano..."

"Hinata-chan... We didn't... I didn't... What..."

"Na... Naruto-kun..."

"Relax children, you didn't do anything, just slept like two lovebirds after a night of celebration."

Both of them were clinging their head with their hands.

"Can you... please... stop... shouting... sensei..." asked a Naruto whose face was showing elements of pain.

Shino burst into laughter as he tried to take another shot of his teammate.

"That my dear students is a hangover. You should eat and drink."

"Like Hell I'm drinking again!" Said Naruto while Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Water. You should drink water. Your body is consuming water trying to get rid of the alcohol, you have to regenerate the stock." She tossed them water bottles and gave them their bento to eat.

"And you should do it fast, you already slept four hours, I don't think Hyuuga-sama will appreciate seeing his heir in this state, and I know Anko will love to see her otouto in this state..."

Hearing that, both grabbed a bottle and drank like exiting the wind country after three days without supplies...

"I suggest, in the future, you prevent drinking while on duty. And I order all of you to never mention this incident. I covered you, but don't take that for a granted action in the future."

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other, a water bottle still stuck in the mouth, and when their eyes crossed, they blushed again, and nodded frantically.


	9. Chapter 9: Friday Survival Team Training

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

"_Talking in mind-scape"_

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

"**Demon Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Friday Survival Team Training**

On Friday morning, all three genins were waiting at the training ground for Kurenai to arrive.

Shino was having his private army fly in formation, parting and merging in hieratic movements, Hinata was manipulating some sort of water whip, changing its shape, length and density, while Naruto was still mimicking a tree.

Kurenai arrived with three cages in her hand. In each was a bird.

"Hi my cute little genins. Today, I have a special task for you. I want each of you to take care of one of these." She handed them the cages. "Consider this as a mission. Most of the time, you should have the bird in your hands, but if need be, you can put them back in their cages."

The three were confused, but nodded while reaching for a cage.

"Sensei, what are we supposed to do with the cages while we have the bird in our hand?" Shino asked.

"Have these." Naruto grabbed some storage scrolls from his pocket and handed them to Shino and Hinata. "Just attach one to your belt and have the seal visible, you will be able to seal and unseal with one hand. I made these yesterday for you to use anyway."

"Great idea, Naruto. We now will resume our standard schedule. Run!" Kurenai finished by starting to run.

* * *

"I know you don't like it, but we have to cooperate together, and I know if I free you, you will just flee, and Kurenai-sensei will not be pleased." Our usual blond ninja was busy, in front of a fence, a brush in his right hand, the other one closed nearly in a fist, at the notable exception of the small head popping out of it.

Around him, Shino was doing the same, only in total silence. Hinata was painting the fence with one hand also, but the other one was free. She had a small bird on her shoulder, clinging to her jacket.

"Naruto, Hinata, you should not attach too much to the subject of a mission, Most of the time it is an aggravating factor for the operations. You can empathize, help, but try not to involve too much emotionally." Kurenai was looking at her apprentices with circumspection.

* * *

The end of the morning, at the Hokage Tower. Kurenai and her genins are exiting after having reported their last mission of the day. The two boys still have their bird in the hand, and Hinata still have hers on the shoulder.

"Today, we will start our survival training. I want to see you in 30 minutes at the training ground 54 with all survival gear. We will check together what you brought and see what is needed. Scramble!"

The three genins darted to their respective houses to retrieve all requested.

* * *

30 minutes later, on the training ground 54.

"Unpack all your packs so we can check together."

Hinata, Shino and Naruto took their backpack on the ground and started to empty them.

"So, we have, 1 tent for 2, 2 sleeping bags, 1 blanket, each have a set of clean clothes, gobs of weapons, and a pan. For sustaining, we have 2 days of survival rations, and enough ramen to sustain a three months siege."

Hinata face frown a little at the sarcastic tone of her sensei. Shino was emotionless as usual. Naruto was grinning.

"I can hardly say I am pleased by your preparation. If it were for an emergency departure, we will find ourselves in quite a situation. I want you three to pack again. You will have to have, for each mission outside the village, 1 tent each, so we can rotate between them, if we are separated, there is no problem and if we rescue someone on the road we can handle. 1 sleeping bag and at least 1 blanket each. A towel, and cooking material. At least 2 pans, one for frying one for boiling water. I want you to have survival rations for a week more that the mission parameters, just in case. Most of the time we will rely on the nature, but these can save a life. I also want you to have material to wash yourself and your clothes. Don't bring more than necessary for a week, if it is longer, we will just wash."

She looked at the three youngsters, who nodded.

"I'll see you in one hour here again. Be sure to be ready." She disappeared.

"First we have to pack again." Naruto grumbled.

"I suggest we split the task of retrieving all the material. It would be faster if we buy for the three of us in the shop we go to. Tent, Sleeping bags and Blankets are at the same store. Pans and rations can be found in a general store, and the washing materials can be found at the health store. I suggest Hinata take the health store." Shino was having his bugs help him pack.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan smells better than us, it is best. I will take the tent and all, I don't have a tent or a sleeping bag, so it is best if I take care of this." Naruto replied. 'And I will probably be shunned of the general store'

"Hai" Hinata mumbled quietly, blushing at the comment.

"We meet here in 45 minutes, so we have the time needed to sort everything?"

"That will do." Naruto replied, while Hinata just nodded.

* * *

At the ninja supply store, Naruto is looking at the tents.

"Man, this will take a huge place in my pack..."

"**Kit, you should think about not using a backpack at all..."**

_'What you mean?'_

"**What have you been working on for the previous week?"**

_'Training... Wait, Seals! You mean I can put all in a scroll? That's brilliant Kurama!'_

"I should use some for the others too." Naruto said to himself loudly. "They will need extra pocket to carry these scrolls..."

He turned to look around, and found some belts with slots for scrolls or pills boxes.

He then went to the counter to request the shopkeeper.

"I will need 2 tents for 2 persons, 1 sleeping bag, 5 blankets, 3 belts to carry scrolls, the one to wrap around the shoulder, under a jacket, do they come in multiple colors?."

"Yeah, we have black and brown. But they can be patched with color tags at some places, there also is a place to place a Clan symbol."

"Do you have a Hyuuga and an Aburame Clan patches? I will offer these belts to their heirs..."

"Sorry, but I am not allowed to sell them this way, I can only sell them to a clan member or a bearer of a mandate. But I have some color patches that can personalize them a little, before they can put their clan symbols."

"That will have to do, I guess."

The shopkeeper left to the backroom and came back with a part of the order.

"Do you want me to seal them?"

"Don't worry, I will do it." Naruto replied, retrieving a scroll from one of his pouches.

"What color for the patches?"

"Let's say, Orange, Lavender, and Light Blue."

"Coming." The shopkeeper disappeared once again, to come back with the rest of the order.

Naruto paid and started to unseal some scrolls from the one he produced earlier. Then he proceeded to seal all the items separately. Once done, he placed the some scrolls in the belt, and added the patches, before sealing all in the first scroll.

"Thank you very much, I'll see you again soon." He rocketed outside.

Then he stopped. Created 5 clones that fled in another direction. He started to run again.

* * *

At training ground 54, Hinata and Shino arrived before Naruto and were waiting for him.

"Sorry for the lateness, I had an idea that will ease some things."

"Naruto, what have you done of you backpack?" Hinata was a bit surprised, yet slightly shocked.

"That's the idea."

He produced a scroll, and extracted the 3 belts. He gave the lavender to Hinata, the blue to Shino, and started to place his under his jacket.

"This way, we can put everything in scrolls without having our packs to slow our movements."

"Thanks Naruto"

"T-Thank you, Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata was blushing again at the idea of another present from him.

"We should unpack everything and seal them quickly before Kurenai-sensei come back." Shino suggested, recalling the bird cage from his hip and placing his bird in the cage.

"I am not sure we have enough scrolls for everything now, I have a clone coming with more." Naruto also retrieved his cage and placed the bird in it.

As he said that, another blond arrived, gave a scroll to Naruto, made a military salute and dispelled.

It took them 10 minutes to have all the things sorted and sealed in different scrolls, and then attach their belts. Shino and Naruto sealed again their bird cages after retrieving the birds.

Kurenai arrived just after they all finished.

"You decided to completely scrap the packs instead of filling them as requested?"

"Naruto-kun provided us with scrolls, so we sealed everything..." Hinata replied, a bit unsure.

"Great idea Naruto. So we can go now. Follow me!"

They traveled for a short time, directly into the forest aside the training ground, and stopped.

"Gakis, you are to find us a suitable place to sleep. What are we looking for?"

"A defensible position, if possible covered, with food accessible, but wild enough so as not to be disturbed by occasional movements of the locals." Shino explained.

"We also need fresh water nearby if possible." Hinata added.

_'You need to get a view of the bigger picture to know the full extent of the situation.' _Naruto nodded

"You are right, but there is something missing." Kurenai corrected.

"Sensei?" Shino asked, with an eyebrow nearly raised, marking is great astonishment.

"If you are in enemy territory, or search for..." Kurenai started

"Deception..." Naruto muttered _'is one of the most valuable assets of a ninja.'_

"Naruto?" The jonin asked, smiling.

"Deception, we may be looking for a less ideal choice to use the obvious ones as traps" Naruto looked thoughtful.

"Exactly. We will practice these kinds of research during our Survival Trainings. We will also practice traps, hunting, cooking, fishing, creating a camp, hiding a camp, removing traces, and, as much as we can, the opposite, finding clues, searching for hidden people and avoiding traps."

The three genins nodded.

"First of all, we set a camp. Hinata, can you look around for a position to place the camp? Shino, can you send bugs to find some suitable food? Naruto, we will need a fire, so if you could gather some deadwood using some of your clones..." Kurenai gave orders.

"Sensei, there is a small cavern south from here, its entry is hidden behind bushes an hundred meters from a stream of water." Hinata had her Byakugan activated.

"Lead the way!"

The three moved, while 5 Naruto clones scattered to collect the requested wood, and a stack of bug did the same to find preys.

* * *

Once in the cave, they put their birds in their cages and started to raise 2 tents, one for the boys, one for the girls.

"Sensei, I've located a boar, a rabbit den where there seem to be at least 5 rabbits, and some sort of ducklings."

"We'll take the boar, the ducklings will fly away if we are not fast enough, and same goes for the rabbits. The boar will be a bit tedious for a first attempt, but it's better than finish with no prey. Show the way Shino."

* * *

Once at a short distance of the target, they stopped moving.

"Hinata is it alone?" Kurenai asked lowly.

"No, there is a small animal 120 meters from here at 2 o'clock. I can't really identify it. Shino?"

"On it."

They did not need the return of the scouting bugs, as an orange ball shot from the said position towards the boar, which, surprised, started to run.

"Don't let it escape. Naruto, diversion, Hinata you stop it with a strike."

Naruto rushed to place himself on the trajectory of the boar, while two other orange ball shot from other position, along the path of the wild beast, forcing it to alter its course. It was now charging at Naruto, who prepared to catch the beast mid course. Just before the impact, two clones appeared between Naruto and the boar, both doing the same thing, catching the animal's head attempting to slow it down, and poofing away after the collision. By the time Naruto grabbed it, like his clones had, the animal's speed had greatly diminished and the impact was lighter than expected.

Just when Naruto grabbed its head, a third hand impacted the skull, just touching it barely, but it was enough. The beast dropped dead.

Behind the beast, there was now 3 foxes, looking identical.

"Ano... I... I saw only one... Whe-Where do the others... came from?" Hinata stuttered a bit. The dead angle of the Byakugan was not in front, she should not have missed those.

The right-most fox was tensed and shown evident signs of aggressiveness, like a trapped beast.

The two others poofed away leaving a tiny smoke, surprising Hinata and the lasting fox.

"**You took a prey from a predator, Kit. Even if this one is too small to win and will surely have died, he will still fight to get it back."**

"It seems we took its prey." Naruto took out a kunai and removed a big piece of meat from the now dead corpse. "Have your share, pal." He sent the fox the meat.

The fox jumped to be farther from the impact zone, and looked at the blond boy, eyes wide opened. Has the boy had already started to cut opened the boar, the fox took steps towards the meat. He smelled it, bite in it to try to move it to no avail. The piece was bigger than him, and therefore largely heavier. Looking around him, he started to eat on site.

Naruto was cutting through the abdomen of their prey.

"When you kill an animal like this one, most of the time, you have to quickly remove these." He showed his teammates some organs through the opened flesh. "If they are opened or begin to rot, the meat is garbage."

He took the said organs and gave them to a clone.

"Shino, do you want them to attract flies or other bugs?"

"Thanks for the suggestion, but this is not really the best way to do it."

"As you wish" The reply actually came from the clone, just before he darted away.

"Where is he going?" Hinata was asking.

"This can be used either as a repellent or bait, so he will set it a bit far so we won't be annoyed by its effects during the night." Naruto replied while cutting the meat.

"How do you know this, Naruto?" His sensei was quite surprised at the scene he was displaying.

"I had to... sustain myself... when I was younger... But I never had that much of a meal... I just estimate that it should be the same as for small game. There will be too much for us, even counting two meals. What do we do with the unneeded?"

"Well, seeing your hunting friend will have enough with his share, we will dry the leftovers so we can use it as rations on future missions. Dried it will stay eatable for at least 10 months. But drying will take some time so we will start it here and continue in Konoha."

They cut all the meat, and sealed all of it in scrolls and brought it back to the cave. Before leaving, Naruto sent two clones to dispose of the carcass. Once in the cave, they separated the meat in three portions, the first for lunch, handled by Hinata to be cooked on a fire started by Shino, the second sealed for the dinner, and the last for drying, which Kurenai, Shino and Naruto cut in thin straps and then made a kind of marinade to place them in it.

After placing the meat to dry, they went outside for some exercises on tracking and traps which occupied them for the rest of the afternoon and went back to the cave.

* * *

"There is one more thing we have to do before sleeping." Kurenai said, a bit stern.

"Shino, come with me." She continued, before leaving the cave.

She came back alone.

"Hinata, come with me" Again, she left directly after ending her sentence.

She came back not long after, a sad look on the face.

"Naruto, come with me." Once more, she exited the cave.

Naruto followed her outside. The sun was fading, but he could see Shino on one side of the cave a bit far, alone, and Hinata, in front of the cave, nearly the same distance away, alone too. Kurenai went to the other side of the cave, and walked quite the same distance than the two others went.

"Sensei…" Naruto was a bit worried.

"Naruto, I gave you a mission this morning." She looked at the bird in the boy's hand. "Now, it is time to end this mission."

Saying Naruto was not understanding would be an understatement.

"I want you to kill the bird in your hand."

"But…"

"No buts, Naruto, it is an order." She looked serious, like when reporting to the Hokage.

"Ano…"

"If you don't do it, your carrier as a Ninja of Konoha will stop once we get back to the village." She left and went back to the cave.

Naruto looked at the bird in his hand. It was innocent, frail, and he had spent his day with it.

'_How can she ask that?'_

'_I don't want to kill this bird…'_

"**To be a ninja is not about what you want, but what you need to do."**

'_But I don't need to kill it.'_

"**You need to get a view of the bigger picture to know the full extent of the situation."**

'_The situation is simple, Sensei want me to kill an animal for the pleasure.'_

"**Are you sure it is that simple?"**

'_I don't know…'_

"**It is your decision Kit…"**

'_It is a stupid decision…'_

'_Kurama?'_

'_Kurama?'_

'_Great…'_

"What should I do, now…"

* * *

Later, in the cave, Naruto enters to find Hinata playing sternly with the food in her plate, Shino looking at his gloomily, and Kurenai, serving another plate and giving it to him. He took it and sat, and began to eat slowly. The food had no taste at all. He understood that his two teammates had done the same as him.

They all went to bed without a word, only Kurenai spoke, to assign guards for the night. Naruto had first, he created five clones to watch from outside.

* * *

When Shino went to sleep, after waking up Hinata for the third guard turn, he failed to notice that there was now 5 sleepers in the cave...


	10. Chapter 10 : Hojun

_Thank you all for the reviews and comments, I try to keep them in mind while writing... _

_As usual, don't hesitate to tell me my mistakes..._

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

"_Talking in mind-scape"_

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

"**Demon Talking"**

**Chapter 10 : Hojun**

When Naruto woke up that morning, he felt a bit tired. Breathing was harder than usual. As he placed his hands on his torso, he stopped before touching himself. There was something pressing on his lungs from outside his body. And it was between him and the sleeping bag. Turning his head, he saw that Shino was not in his bag, maybe already woken up. His hands touched what was pressing on him. It was warm. It felt like hair. The blond boy has his eyes wide opened in surprise. Slowly, he raised the top of the bag, to have a look. He saw a dark round thing, like a head...

Then, two dots appeared, not really bright, but reflecting the poor light of the still dark tent. The mass started to move, slowly. The dots approached Naruto's face, inexorably. And then there was wetness, and tickles. Naruto giggled and laughed.

Hearing that, Shino, Hinata and Kurenai jumped to the boy's tent. Entering, they found Naruto laid on his back, still partially in his bag, and on top of him, licking his face, was yesterday's fox.

A bit later, they were all having a small breakfast, around what was a fireplace, the only odd thing was the fox on Naruto's lap.

"So, when did you bring it with you?" Kurenai asked.

"I never did, really... It was just there in the morning. When I woke Shino up, the tent was empty, I slept fast, and felt nothing before waking up. Shino did you see it tonight?"

"There was nothing unusual, I doubt it could have entered while I was looking, I had bugs around the entrance all the time..."

"Same, I had my Byakugan all the time. But I did not look at your tent, it might have been there before we even came here..."

"We should all be more careful if something this big had been able to infiltrate our perimeter without even us noticing. We did not check when coming back that the camp was safe and empty. It may have been with us all the time. Next time it might not be a peaceful being that spy on us."

All three genins were looking at their sensei, a bit concerned, and nodded.

"Did you come up with a reason for me asking you to do what you did yesterday evening?"

All three froze at the question. Hinata's fingers started fidgeting, Shino was more immobile than usual and some bugs started to fly around him, like looking for a target, and Naruto was shifting his weight from left to right, causing the fox to raise his head in question.

"You wanted... us to... kill... " Hinata started.

"...something that had a meaning to us." Naruto continued

"So we can be able to kill a human." Shino finished.

They all looked at each other, mixing surprise and understanding in their gaze.

"I don't know how you prepared that trick, but you are all right, what you felt last night, will prepare you for the worst part of our job. The fact that you felt guilty of what you have done, is what tells you that you are still human. Keep that feeling in mind, but don't let it hinder too much on your action, that should not prevent you from acting once the need come."

Their faces were still blank but there was no more pain in their eyes.

"Naruto? What do you intend to do with your new companion?" Kurenai asked.

The boy looked at the fox still on his lap.

_'What do you think? He is not exactly a pet, but I am not sure he will be able to survive alone.'_

"**It's your decision, Kit, he will follow your choice."**

_'You are the fox expert not me, I don't know if he will be able to live with me and all...'_

"**You did not say 'it', you said 'he', you are already attached to him..."**

"What do you think?" he said looking at the fox, who squeaked.

_'Is that some kind of 'Fuck off' or is it a yes'_

"**That's a way to recognize you as his dominant. He will follow you"**

"It's settled then. I suppose asking for you name is a bit much..." Naruto was still looking in the eyes of the fox, who made short noises.

"**Hojun"**

_'You know all of them?'_

"**Aren't you stupid, he said it, you are just not able to understand..."**

"Hojun..."

The fox seemed to smile, showing some teeth. Kurenai and Hinata smiled too. Shino was a bit startled. After a few moments of silence, the fox started to rub his back on Naruto's arms.

"Why am I the only one surprised that he just understood what the fox said?" Said Shino, looking from Kurenai to Hinata back and forth.

"Ano..." replied Hinata, a bit afraid.

"Well..." Kurenai seemed embarrassed.

"Oh f..." Naruto realized, his eyes grew wide.

"**It will be OK, Kit."**

Hinata looked at him and saw the look on his face, after which she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's better if I explain."

Shino's gaze fixed on Naruto.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu", 7 clones appeared and went outside the cave immediately.

"Shino, can you watch over a 100 meter radius? Hinata?"

"Byakugan" Hinata said just as a mass of flying bugs reached the exit of the cave.

"The place is clear." announced Hinata.

"I placed a Genjutsu on the entrance so we won't be disturbed or heard." Kurenai announced.

"What I am about to tell is an S-Ranked secret." Naruto announced, looking at Shino.

"If you are not at ease to tell, I will not mind..." Shino said, placidly.

"You will have to know sooner or later, as you are the strategist of the team. And... You need to get a view of the bigger picture to know the full extent of the situation."

The last part sounded like rehearsed, but Shino did not winched.

"On the 10th of October, 13 years ago, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi no Yoko, attacked Konohagakure no Sato. Lots of lives were lost trying to prevent him from attaining the village, but only succeeded in slowing his progression, until Yondaime Hokage arrived on the back of a giant toad to disappear shortly after with the Fox. The Hokage killed the Demon and there was peace."

"I know this story, it has been told and retold at the academy and during Kyuubi Festival." Shino replied.

"It is nearly the truth." Shino eyebrow rose a little at Naruto's words. "The last sentence is false. Kyuubi no Yoko could not be killed. He is too much powerful and made nearly only of chakra, no human can kill him. Instead of killing him, Yondaime made the only thing that could tame the Fox. He sealed him into the best container known to man... Another human. But as the Fox is made of chakra, its sealing will kill nearly any container. It needed a young child, so the coils where just formed and still adaptable, and it needed a great seal master, who Yondaime was. During the sealing, something append, and Yondaime died, allegedly to protect the child, but he lived long enough to finish the sealing of the Fox."

Shino was shocked, the fact that both his eyebrow were raised was a proof of that.

"But..." he started.

"The only child born on October the 10th was a boy... By the name of Uzumaki." Naruto said, looking deeply at an apparently rather interesting piece of stone on the ground, and feeling the hand of Hinata on his shoulder tighten a bit, signaling that she was there (even if she was blushing).

"That explain why people look at you that way... So it is Kyuubi that translated what Hojun said... If it translate to you what another fox says, is it... cooperating or something?"

"Well, yes, you see, the killing is not the only untruth of the story. Through the time, Kyuubi no Kitsune had been slowly demonized. In reality, he ain't no Demon. He has a similar power, similar life span, but you can say that he is a neutral being, neither good as the Angels, nor bad as the Demons. He is just a bit wild. But legends and tales, told by humans to humans, changed with time and from the Tailed Beast that he is, he became in the human realm, a Tailed Demon." Naruto recited, still looking at this magnificent stone.

"Why did it attacked if it is no evil being?"

"That I cannot say for now, even he don't know, he was not fully conscious at this time."

"Are there risks that it take over?"

"It seems that by accessing his power there might be a risk, not that Kyuubi takes over, but, as he explained to me, that the chakra enhance my feelings to their fullest. If I access it being angry, I will become an epitome of anger, with the power to back my anger up. That is why I have to learn little by little, so as not to destroy everything around me. Because, even if it's love that push me to access Kyuubi's power, it will be dangerous, mostly due to the lack of control that I will have on it."

"So we will be careful when training you using it." Shino stated, his face back to normal.

Naruto's face, was not normal. This absence of reaction of Shino was a surprise for him.

"If you were expecting me to reject you because of what you hold, rest assured that I know the difference between a kunai and the scroll holding it. And I am not known for giving in to prejudice. And... It isnot really my place to shun you for holding other being inside yourself." Shino replaced his glasses on his nose.

"Thanks, Shino"

"Now that the sentimental moment is finished, why don't we pack up and go back to the village for the mission?" Asked Kurenai, in a tone that sounded like an order.

They all stood and started to seal things, clean the ground, remove traces while Kurenai oversaw the exercise and told them what was left. Once ready to head back, Kurenai explained.

"Every time, one of us will await outside upon departure while the others pack and clean. When the cleaning is finished, the one outside will enter and check everything. Today was my turn, next will be someone else. Now, as we are a bit late on the schedule, we will skip the morning training, and just run full speed to the Hokage tower. Shino will run in front, I will be second, Naruto three and Hinata cover our backs. Shino, have some scout in front, Naruto have two clones on each sides, and Hinata use your Byakugan to cover our back. Scram!"

And they all shot, in the said order.

In the evening, after all the team trainings had ended, Kurenai went to a pub. Not any pub, a pub where they had decided to meet, every week, to talk about their progress with their teams. Kurenai knew this pub for a long time. It was already her meeting point with Anko when they wanted to ease the job.

When she entered, she spotted quickly the shinobi group she was looking for. There was quite a lot of ninjas in the pub, the owner was a retired shinobi. There stood the T&I group, Ibiki, Anko, and their part-time assistants, Izumo and Kotetsu, with them were some jounin senseis, upon which were Gai and Asuma. Exceptionally, tonight, there was also two other, rarely met here despite one being the old teammate of Izumo and Kotetsu and the other her officious boyfriend, Yugao with her long violet hair, and Hayate, the Kenjutsu specialist.

"Greetings, everyone. I see Kakashi is still late..." Kurenai said as she reached the desk.

"He will be late for his funerals, you know... He is more lazy than a Nara, and I know them first hand..." replied Asuma, turning to face her.

"So, Nai-chan, how was your survival training?" asked Anko, from the far left.

"OK, I guess... They are a great combination for hunting. Hinata and Shino are wonderful trackers, and Naruto had been able to stop a running boar bare handed... And the Juuken for killing a prey without spilling blood is really useful. Naruto even knows how to handle the corpse."

"And for fighting, aren't it a bit difficult to handle them? Naruto was not graded well in the academy, Hinata is not really praised, and Shino... Well he's an Aburame..." Asked Asuma.

"They're not that bad. Well, sure there is some work, but I am not complaining. I had Anko train Naruto for fighting, as Shino and Hinata have their clans for help. Shino is wonderful as a support and as long as the explication is logical he tries anything. Hinata lacks confidence, but we are working on that, and she is a hard worker on everything. Naruto is a natural for traps, as the Anbu had experienced recently..."

A crisped smirk appeared on the faces of Hayate and Yugao.

"... and he might rival your Lee, Gai-san, as a hard worker. He always have energy, and will to learn."

"What are you training him in, Anko? Torture or mind breaking?" This question came from Kotetsu, and made some laughs.

A snake moved on the counter and onto Kotetsu's arm.

"I suggest you don't talk too bad about my apprentice. I work on everything that he lacks. And trust me, it seems that everything he learned is biased. I don't know what they have done at the academy."

"Fuck the job in great length, that what we've done." The voice came from a guy, just at the left of the group, therefore, just behind her, as she was turned to face the others.

He had brown hair, attached to match a pineapple, he wore a standard Konoha shinobi gear, from the flak jacket to the headband. He had a scar in the middle of the face, horizontal, cutting the nose in the middle.

"Umino Iruka, teacher at the academy." muttered Ibiki in Anko's ear.

"And you are proud of it?" Anko's voice was tainted with anger.

"Why do you think I drink?" He said, emptying another sake. "Never been so ashamed of my life. Gimme another one."

Anko was now startled.

"Sorry, Umino-san, but you drank too much, if I serve you another one, Hokage-sama will be mad at me for trying to alter his shinobis." replied the barman.

"But I didn't drink that much!"

"Enough is enough." The voice of the barman was a bit more strict, not inviting any reply.

"Umino-san, you should take his advice." The voice of Morino Ibiki was not exactly an advice, more something like an order.

"Come with me boy, I'll drive you home." Anko said, raising from her seat and grabbing his arm then going for the door.

"Poor guy, I hope Hokage-sama did not liked him that much" Said Kotetsu once they had passed the door.

"Don't worry too much, she need him alive to spill all she want to know." The voice came from the far right, a shinobi with gravity defying silver hair.

"Kakashi-san, when did you arrive?" asked Izumo.

"And you still ask yourself why you are not already a jounin..." Hayate sighed, looking at Izumo.

"So, Kakashi, how is your team?"

"Sasuke is becoming a leader for the two others, he will make chuunin in no time at this rate. He needs to loosen up a bit, he is so focused on is revenge that he miss some points on the training. Kiba is a great teammate, and Sakura... Well she has a great knowledge and chakra control."

"Say, Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi, why don't we make a bet?" Asuma asked. "We all inscribe our team in the next exam, and those whose teams pass the first round divide the pot."

"Only the first round?"

"Well, usually, the first is based only on their skills, the second is where they can risk their lives, and I don't want us to force them to pass just for a bet." He explained.

"That makes sense, at least for me." Replied Kurenai. "How much for the bet?"

"1000 ryo?"

"1250, so that make a 5000 pot?" Proposed Kakashi.

"If my rival is in, I can only vouch." Gai added.

"There we goes." Kurenai finished.

"Ibiki, can you hold the pot for us?"

"That sound fun, but I will have no complain at the end." Ibiki replied.

"What do you mean? Have any of us complained in the past?" Asuma said.

"Not everybody likes first times." Ibiki replied, grabbing the money.

During that time, Anko was walking Iruka to the academy, where she supposed he lived.

"So, why to you drink so much?"

"I had it hard, to go beyond the fact that It was in him. But I saw his eyes. When he came the first time, he was so happy, I was angry. It had killed..."

"Be careful there."

"Sorry, I am an orphan you know, my parents died 13 years ago. And seeing him so happy while I had been so sad... I was angry. But at the end of the day, upon leaving, his eyes had lost the flame of the morning. And I recognized... Loneliness... He was sad, he was just good at hiding it most of the time. So I worked on myself, made it past It. But I was the only one. Every one continued to treat him like shit. They taught him wrong movements, not fully wrong you know, just nearly off, so he was powerless, and lost all his fights. He was the dead last because we made him that way. All the attempts I made to make him concentrate in class were all destroyed because Mizuki messed with his tests, so he failed every time, barely."

"You are right. You failed. Miserably. And now it is my job to make up your failures and those from your comrades. But you can make it up."

"How? Nobody can turn back time."

"You can do it so that it never append again. There are children in the academy that may receive a similar treatment, or be biased on other basis. Take this Sasuke, he is biased, in another way. I heard the grandson of Sandaime-sama is in your class, there also is the second heiress of the Hyuuga. Both of them have biases that can be amplified as Naruto's. Try to prevent it. Show them the truth. I know Naruto is working on Konohamaru's case himself, but show him that there are others that thinks he is what he is, not what everybody sees him."

His eyes had gained a determination that his body lacked greatly.

"Thank you, Anko-chan, I will try my best." He then parted, only to fall at the first step of the stairs to the apartments of the academy.

"Way to go, boy, way to go."

After exiting, Kurenai was stopped by Hayate.

"I know you are training your team well and hard, do you think they will be ready for a C-Rank mission in two weeks?" He asked

"I am not sure, they are making great progress, but I don't want to rush them. Why?"

"I will be on an escort mission, along with Izumo and Kotetsu. We could handle a bit of support. For us it will be a B-ranked mission, but if you are only here on support, it would be a C, and there would be less risk that way."

"Hayate, you know that I..."

"Don't want easy job just because you are a woman. This is not a favor I'm doing you. I will request support as a C-rank, and I prefer to work with someone I know well, and with genins I can trust to be well trained... And we could use the eyes of your Hyuuga..."

"You never lost your touch in talking to girls. I understand why Yugao keeps you..."

"What?"

"Never mind." She blinked. "I'll tell you if we are ready in ten days. If we are not, you'll still have the time to find another team"

After what she left to get to her bed.

A bit earlier, already deep at night, Naruto went to a training ground, to dispatch his clones for the chakra control training. He had left Hojun at his apartment, so he could learn his new environment. He had just left his clones at work, Kyuubi told him to put half of these on ritual leaf carrying / tree climbing training, and half to work on a new one, walking on water. So instead of his usual training ground, he chose another one, near the lake. While going back home, he heard curious sounds at this time of the night. Rapid movements, water being spilled... He decided to investigate. He changed to the form of an squirrel and went from branch to branch and stopped when he was on the border of the forest. The moon was low but bright, the river in the middle was well lit, but the problem was opposite to darkness.

There was a girl there, standing on a rock, in the middle of the flow. No doubt about it, her... Features... where clearly visible. She was not really tall, her body look fine. But that was all the information he could gather. The moon was on the other side, so it was more a silhouette than anything else.

Who was she? She was dancing under the moonlight. Grabbing water with chakra, and firing it directly from her hands, like she had a canon. It was not perfect, but she was trying to shape the water in a different way with each movement.

Form the young Naruto, it was like a hypnosis. He could not avert his gaze from the dancing shape.

The most mesmerizing thing was the shinning. She shined like a diamond. The boy was startled. The fact that she was covered with water drops and that the moonlight was reverberating in them did not occur to him. The simplest reason is always the better, and for him, it was simpler if she was...

_'... an Angel...'_

He stood there for a long moment, until a clone dispelled on the training ground, to send information to the others on the water training. It made him more aware of his surroundings, and to the time.

He turned to leave, and one last time, before leaving, turn to see her.

She was gone.


End file.
